Child of the Sharingan
by Apathetic Devotion
Summary: Since the Uchiha clan has no more members in it, the Sharingan is endangered. To keep the kekkei genkai from being lost forever, Sasuke must find a suitable partner to keep the Sharingan alive. Too bad the partner doesn't agree to his logic. SasukexOC. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own Karasu and my other OCs.**

**Warning: Some cursing.**

**Well, here's the first chapter of Child of the Sharingan. Hope it doesn't suck too much. Also, sorry if Sasuke seems a little OOC.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked down a worn path deep in thought. His thoughts were plagued with the rebuilding of his clan and reproducing the Sharingan. He needed to find a perfect candidate, someone who could pass as an Uchiha by looks and by power. Sasuke kicked a loose pebble with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, heading towards the village in which his ideal candidate was located.

* * *

Hayashi Karasu ran down the steps of her house, shrugging into a black jacket. "Be back later mom," she called over her shoulder.

"Have fun with Renjiro," Karasu's mother waved.

Karasu swung her arm through the straps of her backpack as she raced towards the park, dodging and weaving through the crowds of her village. When she finally got to the park clouds started overcasting. The funny thing about Karasu's village was that the weather was unpredictable as it was on the outskirts of Amegakure. It could be raining one moment, then sunny the next. There was even one day where the sun shone brightly, high in the sky while thunder raked the air. Karasu didn't care though, she loved the rain.

Renjiro was sitting on a park bench when he spotted Karasu. "Hey stranger," Renjiro joked as he stood up to hug Karasu.

"Howdy, fancy running into you here," Karasu replied. They both laughed and started walking down the cobble stone path that ran through the park. "How was your mission?" Karasu asked.

"Pretty good, nothing eventful since you left," Renjiro answered. "And your drawings?"

"Good, I've been getting some new clients. I've also been hired to paint a memorial for all of the shinobi of the village that have been killed in action," Karasu informed proudly.

"That's great!" Renjiro exclaimed. "Congrats."

"Thanks, any ideas of what the picture should be of? I haven't been having a good muse for a while now."

Renjiro thought for a little bit. "Me neither, but I'm sure the village elders might come up with something."

"True. I hope it's not too boring though," Karasu sighed.

"Eh," Renjiro shrugged, "Doesn't matter, at least you'll be doing something."

"Got a point there," Karasu agreed. "Let's go by the river, that'll be a good place to draw you."

Karasu and Renjiro walked to their destination, chatting along the way. Once there, Karasu took out her sketch book and angled Renjiro's head to be looking deep in thought. "Perfect," she muttered to herself. Karasu sharpened her pencil and began the portrait. In no time, Karasu had finished the drawing of Renjiro, proportions and shading flawless. She stereotypically blew on the finished product and showed it to Renjiro.

Renjiro smiled and shook his head. "You're amazing, just getting better and better."

"Thanks," Karasu smiled back at the mocha skinned boy. She dated her work and tore it out of the book. "Here," she handed it to him and put up her supplies.

"Finally," Renjiro huffed out. Karasu barley managed to get a "Huh?" out before she was drenched with water. Renjiro sat there laughing as Karasu glared back.

"Game on," she snarled and whipped her hand back and then forward to scoop out a splash aimed for Renjiro.

"Oh, shit," Renjiro jumped up, but it was too late. He too had been drenched with water. It was Karasu's turn to laugh as she held onto her sides. Renjiro smirked as here gathered a palm full of crystal clear water and directed it at the still laughing Karasu. "Wet T-shirt contest!" Renjiro kidded as the water projectile hit its target.

Soon the little game had become on all-out war between the two fifteen years olds. Each trying to get the other more wet then themselves. It finally stopped when they realized that they were now standing waist deep in the river.

Karasu looked up at Renjiro's shirt. "I think you won the wet T-shit contest," Karasu laughed.

Renjiro smiled. "You really think so?" He asked with fake excitement.

"Totally, you nailed it."

The two teens started laughing again before agreeing that it would probably be a good idea to start drying off. Karasu started to unzip her jacket. "So, you stripping is my prize for the wet T-shirt contest?" Renjiro teased.

"Oh, most definitely," Karasu sarcastically agreed while she shed the water heavy jacket, revealing her outfit. She wore a crimson red tank top under a crop top fishnet shirt with the sleeves stopping at the elbows and black skinny jeans accommodated with the traditional ninja sandals.

"So, where next?" Renjiro asked, flipping his dampened hair.

"Lunch?" Karasu recommended, running her hands through her black hair.

"Sounds good."

The two headed off to a local restaurant. Each ordered and paid separate. They then decided to go shopping.

"Hey, Renjiro. Does this top make me look pale?" Karasu asked.

"Karasu, you're always pale," Renjiro replied.

"I know, just making sure," Karasu waved off. "For this price, it could make me look like the tannest person alive and I still wouldn't get it," she said with distaste, putting it back.

Renjiro laughed. "You look fine pale, besides I can't see you tan," he reassured.

Karasu gave him a lopsided grin, "I know."

After many hours the sun started disappearing behind the horizon, leaving tones of red and orange in its quake. "We should probably start heading back," Renjiro suggested.

"Think so?" Karasu inquired.

"Yeah," Renjiro yawn. "Here I'll walk you home."

"Thanks," Karasu smiled tiredly, "But I think I can handle it." She grabbed her now dry jacket and backpack.

"Alright. See ya later, Karasu." The two friends exchanged hugs and started walking back to their houses.

Karasu looked at the setting sun and took a detour home through the forest. She was deep in concentration, thinking about the memoir painting; the due date coming up soon. Karasu was about halfway through the forest before she noticed that there weren't any birds chirping. "That's weird," she murmured to herself suspiciously, stopping. Her eyes narrowed and she tensed, preparing for an attack.

A fine mist of rain began to shower upon the forest; perfect for Karasu's jutsus if they were needed. "You should just come out now," Karasu sighed. "It'll save me the trouble." There was a period of silence before the sound of fabric brushing against itself echoed in Karasu's ears. A shadow emerged from behind a large tree. "Great," Karasu muttered to herself.

The figure materialized as it walked closer to Karasu. It was a young man, tall and lean. He had black bangs that framed his face and matching hair that spiked in the back. Pale as moonlight, the man kept coming closer. Karasu noticed that he had glowing red eyes. _An Uchiha?_ Karasu mentally questioned. Finally the man stopped a few paces from Karasu. "What do you want?" She asked, voice firm.

The man stayed silent. Karasu was about to repeat herself, but was interrupted. "You."

Karasu gave him a look that questioned his sanity. What would someone want with her? She wasn't even a ninja anymore. The man stepped closer, testing his boundaries. Karasu's eyes narrowed even more, watching with a critical eye. "Why? And who are you?" She was pretty sure she knew the answer to the latter question, but just wanted to confirm her suspicions.

A smirk formed on the mouth of the face that held so much mystery. "It is common courtesy to give your own name before inquiring your opponent's name," the man replied.

Karasu's face darkened at the teasing tone. "I don't give a rat's ass. Now I won't ask again," Karasu growled.

The man shook his head, tsking. "Uchiha Sasuke."

With her suspicions confirmed, Karasu repeated her other question. "What do you want with me?"

The Uchiha stepped closer. "Let's talk about that another time, right now I kinda have to be going somewhere."

Karasu made no intention of leaving as she planted her feet deeper into the forest brush. "I'm not going anywhere," she informed. "Especially with you."

Sasuke mockingly winced, "Ouch, that was a bit cruel now wasn't it? Anyway, you will be coming with me. Now let's go." Sasuke grabbed at her arm.

Karasu jumped back out of his reach, habitually grabbing at the shuriken holster that was no longer placed on her right thigh. When she realized that it wasn't there, Karasu back flipped to put more space between her challenger and herself. The young Uchiha tapped a finger on his left wrist, summoning a shuriken and a bit of smoke with it. He flicked his wrist, sending the piece of metal flying towards Karasu. Said female dodged out of the way, bringing her hands together. Sasuke saw the familiar hand positions of hand seals.

_Dog. Horse. Monkey. Ram. _"Water Release: Water Beast," Karasu announced. A large wolf formed, awaiting its caller's orders. The wolf howled and swiped a massive paw, claws and all, towards Sasuke. He whipped his katana out just in time to slice through the paw, successfully avoiding the blow. Predictably, the paw reformed and came at the Uchiha again.

_Horse. Tiger. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger. _"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." A large sphere of fire shot out in the direction of the liquid wolf, evaporating it. The canine letting out a wail of defeat in its quake.

Karasu quickly decided to step up her game. _Ox. Horse. Ram. _"Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack." Dozens of shards of ice escape from her throat through her mouth. While Sasuke deflected the ice, Karasu started another jutsu. _Horse. Dog. Bird. Ox. Snake. _"Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon." The creature rose from the ground and hissed. Sasuke seemed to have a look of approval on how the girl from the Land of Water knew a jutsu from the Land of Earth.

Karasu sent the dragon at him. Sasuke activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and glared at the stone creature, igniting it with black flames. "Amaterasu," Karasu whispered in awe. The strong stone dragon was being demolished by the dark fire, until finally the jutsu was destroyed. Karasu stared the left over flames sitting on the pile of ash it had created.

Returning her attention back to Sasuke, she pushed her hands together. _Ram._ "Lightning Release: Black Panther!" Karasu shouted. A black lightning began to generate from her body. The energy soon turned into a form of a panther. Karasu knew that this technique would drain most, if not all, of her chakra. The panther launched its self at Sasuke again and again. Each time he would simply dodge to the left or right. Karasu grinned; she had gotten Sasuke into the perfect position. His back was pushed up against a large trunk and was flanked with large branches on either side of him. Finally, Karasu pulled the panther backwards, then whipped it forwards, aimed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned as the creature got closer. "Chidori!" He raised his left hand at the beast's mouth. Karasu's jutsu exploded from ingesting the high amount of energy, throwing her slender body backwards and into a tree trunk.

The breath knocked from her, Karasu laid there gasping. Sasuke calmly stood up from his crouching position and stalked towards the injured girl. There were broken branches littering the ground and dust filtering in the air from the impact of the explosion. The Uchiha kneeled beside Karasu's form, consciousness fading from her eyes. He lifted the fallen branch off of Karasu's body, her lungs grateful as they inhaled the much needed oxygen.

Karasu's eyesight was failing. Everything started turning grey and then black. The last thing she was aware of was Sasuke's voice whispering in her ear, "You're mine, now."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. Hope to enjoyed it. Reviews and constructive critism are** **welcome. See ya later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Minor cursing.**

**Well, here's chapter two. Hope that it doesn't suck too much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Karasu opened her dark brown eyes and saw the blue sky above, littered with a few skimpy clouds. She slowly sat up and looked at the scenery. She was sitting in the middle of a small, lush clearing; trees surrounding like a fortress. The sun shone brightly through the space uninhabited by the leaves clinging to the branches of said trees. Karasu lifted her hand over her eyes to block the sun's rays out. Sasuke was sitting in one of the branches, staring off into the distance.

Karasu sighed and scanned the area for her bag. It was currently leaning against the trunk of the tree Sasuke was perched on. Karasu lifted herself from the grass and walked over to her backpack. Her footsteps were light and restrained; a habit from her shinobi days. Only when Karasu was right under him, did Sasuke notice her. He dropped to the ground, ready for an attack if need be.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Karasu looked at Sasuke like he was an idiot. "I'm just grabbing my bag," she stated reassuringly, holding the backpack to eye level to further prove her statement.

Sasuke grunted, striding back to the clearing. When he got to where Karasu had just come from, he gestured her to follow. Narrowing her eyes, Karasu felt the urge to follow his command. Determining that there was no harm in do so, she headed off in his direction.

"So are you going to tell me what you want with me, or what?" Karasu restated, she hoped for the last time.

"A child," Sasuke said after a minute.

Time stood at a standstill when Karasu realized what he meant. "What the hell?" Karasu blurted before she could stop.

"I need an heir for the Sharingan, and you are who I'm choosing to provide that."

"Why me?"

"Your skills as a kunoichi are beyond average. You could pass as an Uchiha with your appearance, and you have no kekkei genkai to interfere with the Sharingan," Sasuke explained.

Karasu felt sick. "But I'm only fifteen," She argued. "And I can't just leave my mom all alone." Karasu thought for a moment. "Wait, how do you know all this stuff about me?"

"I didn't just find a random person off of the street to bare my children, I did my homework. As for your mother, she'll be fine. Your uncle will take good care of her." It was creepy to hear all of her personal life being spouted from this complete strangers mouth. Most of Karasu's friends didn't even know this much about her. "Also you're physically capable of having a child."

Karasu's hand twitched, anger and repulse swirling in her stomach. "That's sick."

"It's true," Sasuke shrugged, giving Karasu a once over, his eyes lingering on her chest for a little longer than what would be considered normal.

Nervously, Karasu raised her right hand to grasp her neck. As her fingers reached her neck, she noticed that a thin piece of velvet was wrapped around her throat. It was soft and seemed to have no endpoints to where it would have been tied together. Karasu's face crinkled up in confusion.

"It's a collar," Sasuke answered her silence question. "It restricts you from using your chakra and has a seal preventing you from taking it off. Only someone with the Sharingan can break the seal."

"Aren't you the only person who has the Sharingan?"

"Exactly. Now come on. We've wasted enough time here." Sasuke when to made a grab at her arm, Karasu skillfully jumped back.

"I'm not leaving. I don't trust you," she explained.

"I don't care." Sasuke's eyes flashed into their Sharingan form. "We're leaving. _Now_."

Karasu glared defiantly before finally agreeing, that weird impulse to obey overwhelming her body again. "First get rid of your hitai-ate," Sasuke glanced down at her where the plate of metal was tied to her right ankle.

"Why?"

"So when we travel through the villages, no one will know where you're from. And if your mother sends a missing person report then it will make it a little bit easier for me to hide your identity," Sasuke cleared up.

Even though she still was against leaving her friends and family, Karasu knew that she could do nothing with the chakra restricting device around her neck. She hunched over, pulled her knee towards her chest, and loosed the black knot until the hitai-ate slid off completely. "Where do I put it?"

Sasuke stared at the slash running through the village symbol. "Why's that there?" He asked, fingering the scratch.

"It's from the civil war; I rejected Hanzō's concepts and principles."

Sasuke took it from her and flung it across the clearing, deep into the forest. They started to head off into the dense woodland. After a while of walking, Karasu took her arm out of one of the straps of her backpack and spun it so she could reach the zipper.

"What the hell are you digging around in your bag for?" Sasuke asked irritably, after a minute.

Karasu was finally able to latch her fingers around the object she was searching for. She pulled it out and showed Sasuke what she had been looking for. "I was looking for my hair tie. I was starting to get hot, so I wanted to put my hair up," Karasu answered. She then proceeded to put the hair tie in. Karasu grabbed her hair and pulled it back, wrapping the elastic band around the gathered hair. A short ponytail was formed from the black hair that stopped right above her shoulders.

The two walked in silence for some time. Finally, Karasu broke the comfortable quietness. "Sasuke, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," he replied. Karasu nodded to herself, continuing the noiseless walk. The forest floor, covered in dead leaves began to become a worn, dirt path. In the distance a small village could be seen.

Karasu broke the silence again. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Let's get something to eat."

"Hn."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two. I hope you liked it. Reveiws and constructive critism are welcome, they tell me if I should contine my story or not. The next chapter shpuld be up within the next couple of days. See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

The village was peaceful. Children were running around and the adults were sharing the latest gossip. "Where do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked, scouting the area for restaurants.

Karasu thought for a moment. "A café. I want something sweet," she answered. Sasuke's eyes had a look of slight displeasure, but only for the quickest instant before it was covered with that stoic expression he wore all day, every day. Though in that instant, Karasu still saw it. "What's wrong? Would you rather go somewhere else?"

Sasuke was shocked. In all his years of hiding his emotions, no one has ever noticed when his eyes had betrayed his façade. No one but Karasu anyway. "It's fine," he said monotonously.

Karasu's face held concern. "Okay, we'll go somewhere else."

"I said it's fine. We're going to the café," Sasuke argued.

"No, we're not. You clearly don't want to," Karasu refused, searching for a different place to eat.

Sasuke was baffled. How did this girl know how he felt? "Just how would you know?" He huffed.

"I have my ways," she mumbled, walking a little faster. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, quickly matching the pace of the raven haired girl.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke bumped her into the alley they were passing; he continued to push Karasu farther down. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke repeated, putting his hands on either side of her head; blocking any escape.

"Knock it off, Sasuke." Karasu attempted to shove the Uchiha away.

"Not until you answer my question," Sasuke growled, stepping closer to Karasu.

"Well, I don't know what you're looking for," Karasu countered, clearly being stubborn.

Sasuke was swiftly becoming irritated. "Don't act stupid! Now tell me." Sasuke's voice was quickly escalating. How did this girl cause him to lose his composure?

"Stop yelling at me!" Karasu shouted.

"Then answer my question!" Sasuke screamed back.

The villagers started to walk towards the sound on the two teens arguing, curiosity written all over their faces. Karasu and Sasuke looked over to the sound of shoes shuffling, their owners looking back.

"Hey, what are you doing to that poor girl?!" One man hollered.

"Shit," Sasuke mumbled. He stepped back, dragging Karasu with him. With his grip latched tightly around Karasu's upper arm, Sasuke started racing out of the other side of the alley. The villagers started to uproar and raced after them. Sasuke turned many corners and jumped on top of the building, lunging roof to roof, Karasu's limb still in the mercy of Sasuke's unforgiving hand. They had finally lost the inhabitants of the town when they were back in the forest. Sasuke ripped his hand from Karasu's arm, not too gently at that. In its quake was a large, dark bruise; the marks where the fingers had been unmistakably clear. Karasu grimaced when she saw the marks.

"Good job there," Karasu retorted.

Sasuke glared at her. "Watch your mouth."

Karasu looked away. "So much for lunch," she sighed.

"Well, if you had just answered my question we would've gotten you some," Sasuke replied.

"It's none of your business," Karasu snapped.

The sound of skin coming into contact of skin rang through Karasu's ears. A stinging fire was flaring itself on the red tint that consumed her cheek. She raised her hand towards her face, fingertips brushing over the abused flesh. Realization dawned on Karasu. Sasuke had just hit her. "You are my business now, and don't think otherwise. So, tell me this: how did you know?" Sasuke snarled.

Karasu looked up, cold hate swirling in her dark brown orbs. "I saw it in your eyes and felt it in my bones, okay? I don't know how I can sense emotions, but I do," Karasu explained fiercely.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He thought that when he read Karasu's information, that it said that she had no kekkei genkai. Sasuke wouldn't have missed something that important, I mean a major part of the reason Karasu was picked was because she had no kekkei genkai. Maybe that was just how she was; how she was born. "Hn," was all Sasuke said before he started stalking off through the forest again. Karasu simply followed.

The two raven haired teens walked for hours without stopping for any breaks, nor did they speak a single word. The stinging in Karasu's cheek faded quickly, though the bruise started to ached a bit. Sasuke led Karasu around any upcoming villages, instead of going through them. Her hunger had subsided and was forgotten. Karasu was really wishing that she had let Renjiro walk her home, but she had foolishly thought that everything would be fine. She really need to start listening to that little feeling that told her when something bad was going to happen. Karasu then remembered that she refused to let Renjiro walk her home because of that feeling; she didn't want to drag him into anything. The sun was setting quickly, leaving hues of oranges and reds as a parting gift.

"When should set up camp." Sasuke broke the silence. "Go collect some wood," Sasuke ordered. Karasu nodded and headed off. "Oh," he called out. "If you think about running away, don't. I will be able to find you since my chakra acts as a tracking device; and when I find you there will be hell to pay."

Karasu quickly walked off to gather some logs. When she was certain that there was enough for the night, Karasu headed back to the camp. Sasuke had rolled out the sleeping backs and was setting up a trap for any intruders that came in the night. Karasu organized the pile of wood and the stack that was to be burned. Sasuke walked over and started to preform hand seals. She recognized movements and saw that it was for a fire jutsu, probably to ignite the fire. Karasu hastily pulled out a match book from her backpack and tossed it to Sasuke. "So, you don't waste any chakra," she informed.

Sasuke nodded and stuck a match, sending it into the logs to burn. The sun had fully set and the moon was glowing in the sky by the time Karasu and Sasuke were fully prepared for bed. The two of them neglected to exchanged good nights and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter. Reviews and constructive critism are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry i'm kinda late on my update, I'm trying to get them in as soon as I can but I've been pretty busy. I hope that you like this chapter. Also, I want to thank ****Cairn Ramius**** for your input. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The little camp was covered in a light sheen of morning dew. Karasu sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her wrists. Sasuke was already up and rolling up his sleeping bag, the fire was extinguished as well. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Karasu croaked, voice groggy from disuse.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "There was no reason to." His statement was simple and held truth. Karasu just shrugged and stood up, stretching. It had been awhile since she had to sleep on the ground. Once her stretching was done, Karasu proceeded to roll up her sleeping bag like Sasuke had done. Sasuke had finished making the area look as if it had not been used as a camp site and was ready to leave.

They left and walked for about a half hour, no words being exchanged. Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "You haven't eaten in twenty-four hours. I suggest that you have breakfast."

Karasu thought for a moment, it was true. The little argument yesterday had ruined the chance of eating. "Okay. What village are we coming up on?" Karasu questioned.

"Some hole-in-the-wall one. Not many people live there, but a lot of people go through it, so it won't be noticeable when we stop to eat," Sasuke replied. Karasu nodded, following the young Uchiha.

Sasuke had been right. The village almost made it seem that when you first walked in, you tripped out of the back. Though, the village was still buzzing with activity; people scurrying around to get their errands done. There was only one restaurant and it was packed. "How are we going to get in? The place is crammed full." Karasu asked.

"Just wait and watch," Sasuke muttered, walking up to the hostess. The woman instantly lit up upon seeing the young man. They exchanged a few words, the woman placing a hand of Sasuke's forearm. A small burst of jealousy and anger rose up from Karasu like bile. She had no right in being that close to Sasuke. Karasu suddenly realized what she had been thinking and dispersed the thought; she didn't hold any emotion for the man that kidnapped her. Finally Sasuke turned back to look at Karasu and waved for her to come. When the hostess saw that Karasu was with Sasuke, she sent Karasu a bitter look. Karasu glared back, unintimidated.

"Here you two are," the lady placed two menus down on the table, her lips in a fight faced smile.

Sasuke nodded and took a seat. Karasu did the same, sitting across from him. A male waiter soon came up and took their orders. Karasu looked out of the window as they waited for their food. She saw the young children running and playing in the warm morning, the elderly women sitting on a porch discussing the lasts gossip, and the elderly men doing the same, though they would never admit it, instead stating that it was old war stories. Karasu smiled at the scene. She remembered sitting with her own grandfather and talking about everything and anything that came to their minds. This memory brought a grin to her face as she leaned over to dig through her bag. Sasuke looked at her in question, but she paid him no heed. She pulling out her sketch book, she flipped to a clean page. Karasu found peace in the sound of the lead's friction on the paper, leaving a trail of grey in its place. Sasuke examined her closely. Just as Karasu's green tea and rice came out with Sasuke's miso soup and coffee, Karasu had finished the drawing of the elderly men. She put the book away and began to eat.

"You draw?" Sasuke asked before spooning some soup into his mouth.

Karasu nodded. "Yeah, I find it to be a better career than being a shinobi," she explained.

"That's why you quit?" Karasu nodded. "That doesn't seem like a smart decision."

"Well, I thought it was since I rather not see my friends dying in front of me while on missions," Karasu defended. "Also, I needed to stay home and take care of my mom." Sasuke shrugged and continued eating. When the two finished, they sat at the table for a little, people watching.

"Can I see what you have drawn?" Sasuke asked. Karasu nodded and took out her sketch book. She handed it over and Sasuke immediately started flipping through the pages. His expression was emotionless, but there was a sliver of admiration in his cold black eyes. Karasu saw that sliver and smiled, proud of her work. Once he reached the page that contained her most recent drawing, he looked out of the window to where the ageing subjects of the picture were sitting. It looked as if Karasu had just taken a photograph and pasted it in her book. "These are pretty good."

"Thanks."

The two started to gaze out of the glass pane again, watching everyone come and go. Sasuke's eyes had a glazed over look, seemingly to be wandering the recesses of his thoughts. Karasu was about to look away from the streets when something caught her eye. She jerked her eyes to the spot again, hoping to have not of lost what she was looking for. Karasu then realized that it was kind of hard to loose someone dressed in a bright orange jump suit. "What the hell…?" She murmured, staring at the unusual kid. Her comment caused Sasuke to be dragged out of his thoughts.

"What's up?" Curiosity laced his voice.

"That." Karasu jabbed a finger at the orange figure through the glass.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he jumped from his seat, almost sending the chair backwards. "Shit!" How did he not feel Naruto's chakra? "Let's go."

"What's wrong?" Karasu remained in her seat.

"I'll tell you later. Now let's _go_," Sasuke grabbed Karasu's already bruised arm, causing her to wince slightly.

"Alright, alright," Karasu agreed, trying to pry her arm from Sasuke's grip. They had already paid so they weaved through the restaurant without a problem. One soon emerged though, when they tried to exit the restaurant, the boy in orange was trying to get in.

His blue eyes widened. "Sasuke!" He exclaimed. The name caught the attention of two other teens, one male and the other female. The female shrieked Sasuke's name too and they all came running towards him. Sasuke still had his hand latched on Karasu's arm and started running down the street.

Karasu was mumbling profanities as the pressure on her bruise was increased with every step she was dragged. The trio was still hot on their heels. Sasuke and Karasu led them out of the village and into the fields that surrounded it. The three teens kept calling his name relentlessly. Once Sasuke declared that there was enough distance between them and the village did he stop, letting Karasu go in the process. "What do you want?" Sasuke snarled to the three. Karasu took note of their appearances. The one that she first saw was tan and blonde, bright blue eyes shining with a passion for life. The one girl in the girl had pink hair and pale green eyes. The boy standing next to her had similar features to Sasuke, being pale and having the same shade of black for his hair and eyes.

"Sasuke, you need to come back," the blond stated.

"No," his reply was immediate. "I'm not going back to that worthless village."

"Please, Sasuke. I love you," the girl pleaded. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, Sakura, leave me alone." The Uchiha's voice was cold. Only then did they notice Karasu. The one known as Sakura glared at her intensely.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pulled Karasu behind him.

"No one, now go away."

"She doesn't look like a no one. Who is she?" Naruto pressed, stepping closer. Sasuke activated his Sharingan in warning; Naruto paid no attention though as he continued his advances. Sasuke growled.

"Naruto, I'm warning you," Sasuke threatened. Still, Naruto proceeded. "When I say so, run. Just run as fast and far as you can, I'll catch up later," Sasuke mumbled to Karasu. Karasu nodded, angling her knees in case she did have to run.

The three leaf ninja lunged towards Sasuke. Sasuke simply deflected them with a kick. Just as soon as they fell, they were back on their feet again; the males coming at Sasuke and the female at Karasu. "Run." The command was low and hardly even heard but, Karasu's legs sprang forward before the word was even fully out. She didn't see any further action as Karasu kept her head forward, focused on running. She guessed that Sasuke must have taken care of the one with the pink hair since she wasn't following her anymore. Karasu was grateful of this because with the chakra restrictor on her neck, she couldn't force any into her legs to speed up her gait; the girl would've caught up with her easily.

Karasu ran until her lungs wheezed for breath; her muscles burned in protest and her joints stiffened, but she didn't stop running. With no chakra, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Karasu tried running faster, testing her limits. This ultimately led to her falling. Hard. Her legs carried her faster but her body protested, becoming off balance. Karasu landed on her knees and palms, the dense forest brush protected her from scraping any skin; instead the knees of her jeans and her palms became damp and clumped with mud mixed with leaf fragments. Karasu found that she couldn't stand up, her body refusing. She collapsed, her lungs gulping for air, trying to send oxygen to her begging muscles. Karasu undid the straps on her back pack and rolled onto her back, looking up at the sun filtering through the leaf canopy.

Karasu lay there, panting for breath and looking above. She didn't hear the footsteps coming closer nor did she care. Only when she felt hands picking her up, did Karasu notice that her eyes had closed. Opening her eyes, she saw Sasuke looking down on her. "Hey," Karasu rasped.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked, attempting to hide his concern with a bored tone. Karasu saw through his cover-up and smiled.

"Fine as paint." Sasuke looked at her in bewilderment at the old saying. Shaking his head, he put Karasu down. "Haven't run like that in a while," she said to herself.

"I can see that," Sasuke agreed. Karasu rolled her eyes and they continued to the next village.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. My next update will be in a couple of days. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Okay, well here's chapter five. I hope you like it. Also I would like to thank ****Cairn Ramius**** and ****BVBfangirl247**** for your lovely reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

The two walked on. They kept mostly to themselves when in the villages, not stopping at any shops or restaurants. Soon day turned into night, stars appearing in the black sheet of the sky.

"We should stay in an inn tonight," Sasuke broke the silence. Sasuke and Karasu were currently walking through a fairly popular village.

Karasu gave Sasuke at confused look. "Why?"

"It's nightfall, the villagers here will know that we're shinobi if we leave the village at this hour," the raven haired male explained. Karasu nodded and followed Sasuke towards the hotel. The hotel had a few stranglers grabbing a room, but not crowded. The two teens shimmied over to the reception desk. The old woman manning the counter looked tired, but otherwise content as they asked for a room. She smiled sweetly at them and bid them a goodnight.

The room was average sized and had only one bed. Karasu dropped her bag onto the bed and looked at Sasuke in question. "Go take a shower. I'm sure you want to get cleaned up," Sasuke instructed.

"Okay," Karasu agreed and grabbed her jacket and a brush from her back pack.

Sasuke heard the shower start and sat on the bed, sighing in pleasure. It had been ages since he had last slept in a normal bed and he was damn well going to enjoy it. Glancing over at Karasu's bag, Sasuke noticed that she had left it open. He leaned over and looked at all of her possessions. Sasuke was amazed by how much crap she had managed to stuff inside of the back pack. Just as he was about to stop snooping, the raven's eye caught sight of a shiny object; probably metal. Narrowing his eyes in curiosity, Sasuke poked his head over the bag once more. Yep, the object was definitely metal, it was thin and smooth, it also looked like it had a bit of a curve to it, but the rest of its characteristics were blocked by the other objects overlapping it.

Sasuke reached in and swiftly extracted the article that had grasped his interest. Sasuke glared at the offending item, mouth set in an angry frown. The familiar weight of the hitai-ate was balanced in his hand as he studied it. A thin slash ran horizontally through the center of it, the valley separating the shining metal in half. Sasuke was left with only one question: how did she get it back? He unmistakably remembered throwing the forehead protectors across the clearing and into some pit in the forest. Sasuke shook his head, anger swelling in his chest.

Sasuke silently waited by the bathroom door, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting teen. Soon the shower had stopped running and Karasu stepped out of the room in the black jacket with her shirt and tank top in her hand. Sasuke leaped for the kill.

"What is this?" He snarled, shoving the hitai-ate in her face. Karasu's eyes widened and mouth dropped, then her face hardened and her dark orbs grew cold.

"Why the hell are you going through my stuff?" She countered, reaching out to snag the forehead protector. Of course, Sasuke's arm swung back, just out of Karasu's reach. This fueled her anger and Karasu lurched forward, practically jumping on Sasuke to grab the plate of metal. The leap caused Sasuke to momentarily loose balance, resulting in falling backwards. Instinctively, he grabbed at the closest thing possible, which happened to be Karasu, dragging her down with him by the front of her jacket. Karasu yelped in shock as they tumbled to the ground. She found that being on top of Sasuke to be the perfect position to snatch the object back and lunged out to seize the cold metal. Sasuke realized what Karasu was doing and quickly flung his arm up and out of reach.

Sasuke grunted as his arm accidently smacked into the wall beside them in his attempt to keep the metal away from the brown eyed girl. He quickly rolled over, struggling to get Karasu to stop moving. Karasu wouldn't allow this as she shot off his chest horizontally and landed next to him, preventing herself to be trapped underneath the dark hair seventeen-year-old. The struggled like this, grunting and grumbling as they fought for dominance in the struggle.

Line

The old lady at the desk smiled to herself in the quietness of the night, hearing the few distant moans coming from the room she had given the raven haired teens. "Kids in love," she murmured to herself, organizing the few pages of documents that cluttered the desk.

* * *

Sasuke was panting as he had finally succeeded in being the victor, straddling Karasu's waist. Her hands were bound together at the wrists by Sasuke's calloused grip. Karasu's chest was rising and falling in each labored breath. Sasuke leaned down, pressing his own chest to Karasu's, slowly crushing it. Karasu narrowed her eyes as she saw what he was doing. She wiggled in his grip, trying to escape the uncomfortable situation. Soon, Karasu figured out that the more she moved the great the pressure would become and stopped her struggle.

"So," Sasuke breathed. "Want to tell me about the hitai-ate now?"

Karasu sighed, admitting defeat; though the defiant gleam in her eyes didn't go way. "It's my grandfather's. I inherited it when he died. You have no clue how much arguing I had to go through so I could have it," Karasu explained.

Well, that's not what Sasuke had expected to hear. Now that he thought about it, the cloth on Karasu's forehead protector was black; the one in his hand was dark blue. Sasuke got a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the hitai-ate. "Would you mind getting off of me now? I'm kind of suffocating here," Karasu huffed. Sasuke's jet black eyes shot to her face and he sat up, still straddling her.

"When did he die?" Sasuke asked.

"About four years ago," Karasu grimly answered, eyes filling with agony.

"You were close, weren't you?" Sasuke's voice held sympathy though his face was blank. Karasu nodded and looked away, done talking about the subject. "But we're going to need to get rid of it."

Karasu whipped to head towards him. The idea was unthinkable, impossible. "What?!" She shrieked. "Why?"

"Like I said before, it'll be easier to hide your identity," Sasuke explained.

"No, never." The reply was instant.

Sasuke sighed. "It wasn't a suggestion."

"I don't care. I am _not_ throwing that last thing I have of my grandfather out," Karasu argued.

"K—"

"I. Don't. Care." Karasu snarled. Sasuke decided that this was one argument he was not going to win and allowed Karasu to keep the treasured heirloom.

"Just keep it in your bag and don't let it be seen," Sasuke explained, standing up from her and bringing her to a standing position with him. Karasu nodded quickly, waiting for Sasuke to give the hitai-ate back. When he did, Karasu hastily grabbed it and shoved it deep into her back pack along with her brush and clothes that she picked back up, having dropped the objects in the tussle with Sasuke.

Karasu lowered her bag to the ground and looked at the bed. "Um. . .who's going to sleep in it tonight?"

"Both of us, but after I take my shower," Sasuke clarified, walking over to the bathroom and starting the shower.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter five. Sorry that I stopped there, but I'm getting into a habit that I always have my characters go to sleep at the end of each chapter and that gets too pedictible. I hoped you liked the it. Reveiws and constructive critism are welcome. My next update will be in a couple of days. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Weel, here's chapter six. I would like to thank ****Cairn Ramius,****BVBfangirl247,****WiltingInsanity,**** and ****Rubi**** for your lovey reveiws. And to ****WiltingInsanity,**** I completely agree with you; I feel like the story is going a little too fast and I hope this chapter slows it down a bit. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Karasu sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sasuke's shower to be over. She ran her fingers over the engravings on the hitai-ate, images on her grandfather springing into her mind. She smiled, remembering how they used to cook together every weekend. The day he died, Karasu stopped cooking, losing all interest in it.

Karasu grabbed her bag and pulled it on her lap. She started digging around in it until she found what she was looking for: a small stick of photos. Karasu pulled the rubber band off and began sifting through them before stopping at the one with a man. He was old and his hair grey; a matching beard adorned the lower half of his face. The man was holding a young child in his lap that looked to be about three and a shit eating grin plastered his face in pride.

Karasu looked at the picture of them, a twinge of pain twisting in her heart. She lowered her hand to the bed, fisting the sheets and biting her lower lip. "I love you, Grandpa," Karasu whispered, staring at the picture. She continued to stare at the image, not hearing the shower stop.

Sasuke touched Karasu's shoulder, causing her to jump. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and grabbed the rubber band to wrap around the pictures. "What are those?" He asked, reaching to grasp the stack.

"Nothing." Karasu dodged the hand and swiftly shoved the photos in her back pack. Before Sasuke could do anything more, she jumped from the bed and walked to the other side, back pack in tow. Sasuke looked at her in question, Karasu simply ignored him. Sasuke shook his head and proceeded to make himself comfortable on the bed, pulling the covers up and over his body.

"Why aren't you getting ready to sleep?" Sasuke asked when Karasu just sat where she was.

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

Sasuke laid back down, satisfied with the answer; that is until he thought about it. Thinking about what? Escaping? "Thinking about what?" He asked, turning on his side to look at her.

Karasu shrugged again. "Stuff," she murmured, looking at the floral pattern on the sheets.

"Like?" Sasuke pressed.

"The Sharingan."

Not the answer Sasuke had expected, though he didn't really know what to expect in the first place. "Okay, then. What about it?" He asked, clearly confused.

Karasu was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Finally she answered, "Well, the pros and cons of it aren't exactly equal. In fact, there seem to be more cons than pros and I don't know if I want my child to go through that."

"What do you know about the Sharingan?"

"Well, like everyone knows: it lets you read your opponents movements, copy jutsus, and see through a genjutsu. That's cool and all, but there are some dangerous techniques that can be acquired with the Sharingan; like Izanagi, Izanami or, gods forbid, Mangekyō. All I need is my kid going blind or killing his best friend." Karasu explained. Sasuke was shocked on how much information on the kekkei genkai Karasu knew.

"As long as we don't teach them, they won't be threatened," he reassured.

"No, they will. There is always a chance that secrets will come out, but that's not the reason. To active the Sharingan, you have to undergo emotional stress and I'm not doing that to a child," Karasu argued.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "How do you know all that?" The Uchiha clan had kept the information regarding the Sharingan's faults a secret.

"Before my father died, he was a medical nin. He taught me some jutsus and let me read his medical books. I studied all the known kekkei genkais, including the Sharingan," Karasu clarified.

"Well it's not your choice to decide, anyway," Sasuke mumbled and twisted onto his back again, closing his eyes.

Karasu glared at him, clearly pissed off. "Um, I'm pretty sure that it is my choice since it's my body," she hissed.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Now, shut up and go to sleep," Sasuke snapped, ending the conversation. Karasu grumbled insults under her breath while adjusting herself under the blankets. "What was that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing." The answer was almost instant.

"Thought so," Sasuke muttered, huddling into the warm sheets. Karasu sighed, facing away from the raven she was forced to share a bed with.

* * *

"Wake up."

A watery voice broke through Karasu's sleep, pulling her from her dream. Just as she opened her eyes, the dream vanished, like a popped bubble; leaving no traces of what it was about behind. Karasu shook her head, trying to clear her fuzzy vision. "What time is it?" She mumbled. It was still dark out.

"Five," Sasuke replied, helping Karasu sit up.

"Why in the gods' names are we up this early?" Karasu grumbled, grumpy from being woken up so early.

"I can feel Naruto's chakra. We need to leave before they find us again," he informed, grabbing Karasu's back pack, shoving it into her arms, and pushing her in the bathroom. "Hurry up and get changed," Sasuke commanded. She quickly did as she was told, still unsteady from being up so early.

The two teens rushed out of the hotel, paying the old lady generously. The crisp morning bit at Karasu's nose, causing goose bumps to break over her arms. The cold instantly woke her up as well and she increased her pace. Then an idea formed into her mind. "Hey, Sasuke, how close is that Naruto guy?"

Sasuke looked over at Karasu. "In the village," he stated in his normal tone. Karasu nodded, formulating a plan. She began searching for his chakra, trying to recognize it from her brief encounter with it. Soon she found it, and it was growing closer by the second. Sasuke noticed it too. "We need to hurry up some."

Karasu nodded but didn't change her speed. Even though she didn't really know who they were running from, Karasu felt that they would be better than being with Sasuke. She felt Naruto's chakra get closer and decided the now was the time to make a run for it. Karasu quickly turned again and broke into a full out sprint, dodging the few villagers that were wandering the streets in the early hour. She could hear the graceful footsteps of Sasuke chasing after her and could only imagine the look of anger that his face held.

It didn't take long for Karasu to run into the blonde and his friends, literally. She had been looking behind herself, making sure to keep a safe distance away from the infuriated Sasuke, when she slammed into a muscular chest. Looking up, brown eyes met blue, both slightly shocked at the sudden impact. "Hey! You were that girl that was with Sasuke," Naruto exclaimed. Karasu said nothing, expression like a deer in headlights.

"Naruto, don't associate with the enemy," Sakura hissed.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto muttered. Karasu looked around, trying to find Sasuke. He was nowhere in sight.

"It doesn't matter, we need to bring her to Konoha anyway," the dark haired guy said. Naruto and Sakura agreed. Karasu had the fight of the smile that threatened to appear. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter six. I hope you liked it, I found it to be a little boring but it should be better in the next chapter. Next update should be in a few days. Reviews and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hey, I'm back. I'm terribly sorry I'm so late on this update. The days went by so quickly and before I knew it I was like six days past when my update should of been. I feel so bad for making you wait, I know I hate waiting so you guys probably feel the same way. Well here's chapter seven. I hope its okay. The next chapters will get better, I promise. Right now I'm just laying the base for the plot and such. I would like to thank ****Cairn Ramius**** and** **BVBfangirl247**** for your reviews. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The trip back to Konoha was quiet and uneventful. The only exchange of words between Karasu and her captures was when they asked her name. Of course, thinking with the shinobi mind again, Karasu came up with a fake alias. According to the leaf shinobi, Karasu was Kikutake Sumiko. The only thing that bothered Karasu was that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. She did want to ditch the hotheaded male, but expected that he would put up more of a fight to get her back. She couldn't even sense his chakra. A small swell of fear was constantly swishing in her stomach if he decided to pop out of whatever rabbit hole he was hiding in and take her back. Karasu knew that he was not a patient man and would be swift with punishment.

After four days and three nights of travel, the small group arrived at the Konoha gates. Two shinobi greeted them and questioned about Karasu's presence; suspicion laced in their voice. "She was with Sasuke. We don't know why though," Naruto informed. They nodded.

"You should show her to Tsunade-sama," one of them directed.

"Yes, sir," Sakura agreed and led the cluster through the village. Finally they got to their destination and went up the stairs leading up the large building. Sai knocked on the door and waited until a feminine voice permitted them entry. Karasu looked around and saw that there was a blonde female sitting behind a desk. She recognized that she must have been the Hokage.

"Ah, hello Sai, Saukra, Naruto," she greeted. Then she caught sight of Karasu, a frown broke out upon her face. "And who is this?" Naruto moved out of the way, allowing Tsunade to get a better look at the raven haired girl.

"Kikutake Sumiko. She was traveling with Sasuke, but she ran into us," Sakura presented the information. Karasu stayed silent, knowing it was for the best. Tsunade scrunched her face up in suspicion.

"Is this true?" Tsunade questioned her. Karasu nodded. "What does he want with you?" Karasu felt the need to lie about what he was using her for, and then really thought about it. There was no need to; she escaped him for a reason, to get away—not to protect him.

"He wants me to produce a child for him that will keep the Sharingan alive," she answered, feeling a little awkward at what the answer hinted at. The room grew silent, processing what Karasu just said. Sakura and Tsunade seemed to be the first to understand.

"I saw this coming,"Tsunade muttered to herself, resting her chin in her palm.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Sakura asked, female instincts kicking in.

"No, no," Karasu reassured. "I'm fine."

"Glad to hear that. Now where will you be staying?" Tsunade cut in.

"Um. . .well, I was kinda hoping I could stay here. I mean I don't know where Sasuke is and he's going to be _really_ mad when he finds me," Karasu bit the inside of her cheek. Tsunade nodded, deep in thought.

"I know," she exclaimed suddenly and then yelled: "Genma!" A man with chocolate hair came rushing in, a senbon in his mouth.

"Yes, Hokage?" He requested.

"I need you to let Sumiko live with you for a while." Karasu forgot that she had given a false name but continued listening.

The brunette known as Genma looked at Tsunade wide eyed. "P-pardon me?" He stuttered.

"I need you," she pointed to him angrily. "To let her," she pointed you Karasu. "Live with you," she pointed back to Genma again. "Got it?" He swiftly nodded.

"For how long?" He asked looking at Karasu.

"Until I find a better place for her to stay, plus I need you to guard her from Sasuke if he comes to get her," Tsunade informed.

"She knows Sasuke?" He asked flabbergasted.

Tsunade nodded. "Now, please show Sumiko around the village and your place." With that she told everyone to get out.

"Sorry," Karasu murmured to Genma.

"For what?" He asked, looking towards her as they walked the streets of Konoha.

"For being here. You have to give up your alone time to spend every living second with me," Karasu explained.

"Oh, I don't care. It's easier than being with Tsunade-sama. She sends us off to gather books and what not for her. But don't tell her I said that," Genma quickly caught himself.

"Your secret's safe with me," she smiled.

"You hungry, kid?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"I could eat."

"Then let's go get something."

* * *

"I could eat." Was the biggest understatement Karasu ever heard. Genma had bowl after bowl of pumpkin broth and was still going. She was afraid what he would be like if he was actually hungry. Finally, Genma had finished and they were walking around the village again, mindless chit-chat filling the air.

"So what exactly do you do?" Karasu questioned.

"I'm the Hokage's body guard."

"Why would the Hokage need a body guard if she is an elite ninja?"

"Beats me, but we pretty much are her errand boys, for lack of better description," he answered. Karasu nodded. "Well I guess it's time to show you the fort." Night was rapidly approaching. The two come to a stop at a rather nice looking apartment complex and started to walk up the steps. Genma reached into his pocket and extracted a set of keys. When he found the right one, he pushed the brass metal into the lock and turned it, hearing the click of the deadbolt rotating. "Welcome home. What's mine is yours."

He pushed the door open and ushered Karasu inside. "Thank you," she nodded to him. Genma simply shrugged and started walking down the hall of the flat.

"It's a two bedroom, one bath so you can just stay in the guestroom and I'm sure we can make do with only one bathroom," Genma called from down the hall. Karasu took this her cue to follow him down the hall. The brown eyed man was standing in front of a door and had his hand on the knob. He twisted it and pushed it open. "Here you are, my room his right there." He pointed to the door directly across from hers.

"Thank you," Karasu repeated.

"No prob. It'll be less lonely here now."

Karasu nodded. "Can I take a shower?"

"Down the hall, to the right. Towels are under the sink."

* * *

**Well there was chapter seven. I hope you liked it. I promise that my next update with be in a couple days, three max. Reviews and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Minor cursing.**

**Hey, guys. Sorry I'm kinda late. I would like to thank ****Cairn Ramius**** and ****BVBfangirl247**** for reveiwing. You guys are awesome. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Enoy!**

* * *

The shower was warm and refreshing, much like the one back at the hotel. After the quick scrub down, Karasu dried off and dressed in only her red tank top and jeans. She grimaced; her clothes had not been washed in about a week. Karasu decided to use the washer later when Genma was sleeping instead of troubling him with the task right now. She walked out of the bathroom and towards where the brunette was lounging on the couch. He looked asleep, but his breathing was too fast for that.

"Genma?" Karasu called gently. Brown orbs came into view as said man slowly slit his eyes to meet Karasu's.

"Oh, hey there. Sorry, had a busy week," Genma explained.

"It's fine. It's your house anyway. I was just making sure you were okay," Karasu explained quickly. Genma lifted himself from the couch, clearly tired.

"Thanks, but I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight, Karasu," he waved off, padding to his room.

"Goodnight," she replied, plopping on the couch. It was still warm from the jounin's nap and Karasu snuggled into it, relishing in the warmth. But soon the raven haired teen got bored of just sitting and leaned over to where her backpack was and sifted through it. She sat back up with the book she was looking for in hand. The book was the first of the _Icha Icha_ series and she had got it for Renjiro's upcoming birthday as a gag gift. The wrapping paper was even on it even though his birthday was still several weeks away. Sighing, Karasu proceeded to peel the tape away, unwrapping the hardback. She knew what was in the book, heard the rumors of the horrid descriptions of sexual situations too mature for people under eighteen to read.

Mentally preparing herself from mental scarring, Karasu cracked the book open. The beginning wasn't that bad, just setting the scene and developing the characters. The ebony haired ex-konoichi was surprised that there was hardly any cursing, only getting as bad as the occasional "hell" or "damn." Karasu get gotten to the middle when things had started to get steamy. The explicit descriptions of the character's motives and situations becoming disgusting; but Karasu refused to stop the book there, hearing worse when at the academy. The night was staring to get really late and Karasu noticed that she had still not washed her clothes.

Walking around the flat, Karasu had finally found the little room the washer and dryer were located in. She quickly snagged the towel she had used earlier and wrapped it around herself as she stripped her dirty clothes off and threw them in. Karasu turned the machine on and walked back to the couch. She prayed to whatever God was out there to keep Genma asleep and not walk out to the living room to question her nudity. Karasu got back to reading, stopping only to put her wet clothes into the dryer. Soon the book was finished; Karasu had always been a fast reader. Right as she closed the book, a_ bing_ from the dryer had alerted her that her garments were now clean and wearable again. She took her clothes to her room and dressed into her jacket and jeans. Karasu folded the tank top and crop top and laid them on the top of her drawers.

She made a mental note to ask Genma if he would take her shopping for clothes in the morning. She had money so everything would work out. Karasu laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Karasu woke up in a start. She felt that someone was in her room. Looking around she saw that no one was there and that it there was a glow rising from the horizon, signaling early morning. Karasu calmed her breathing, convincing herself that it was her over active imagination and stressed nerves giving her these feelings. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Karasu got up and walked towards the kitchen. The clock's hands pointed to 6:35. "Great," Karasu grumbled to herself and sat at the bar, holding her head in her hands. She figured that Genma would wake up soon and decided to make some breakfast for him. Karasu got out the ingredients needed and got to work.

"Smells good," Genma complimented, padding out of his room and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Thanks." Karasu continued to stir the eggs. The eggs were done and Karasu turned around to place them into plates. Looking up to give Genma his plate, Karasu noticed that the brunette was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. Karasu found it hard to take her eyes of the flawless toned stomach that Genma was displaying, but ripped them away before he noticed. "So, how'd you sleep?" Karasu asked casually, putting a piece of egg into her mouth.

"Good, thanks. And yourself?" Genma replied.

"Good," Karasu nodded. "I was wondering if you could take me shopping. I have money."

"Sure, but you don't need to use your money. I got it covered."

Karasu looked up. "Oh, thank you, but I couldn't do that. We just met." Karasu was shocked. The only person she had ever seen so giving was her mother, everyone else only helped themselves.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, I like you. You're pretty cool," He explained. Genma continued eating the food, while Karasu was too shocked to continue.

"Uh, thanks," she awkwardly appreciated, recovering herself and beginning to eat again.

"No, problem. We'll go after this."

Karasu nodded.

* * *

The dishes were dry and put up, Karasu and Genma ready to go. The two walked towards the busy morning streets, heading for the more popular shops. "You sure? I have my own money," Karasu asked again, still feeling like a moocher.

"Yes, for the hundredth time. Don't worry about it. You're my guest anyway," Genma reassured. They tackled most of the stores, bags of clothes and other objects hanging from Genma's arms. Over the hours, they learned more about each other; their likes and dislikes, their past, and characteristics. They shared fits of laughter and serious moments.

"I feel like I've known you for the longest time," Karasu admitted after another joke.

"I feel the same," Genma agreed. "Maybe in another life we were friends, too."

"Possibly," the ebony haired teen nodded, silk strands swaying back and forth.

"I think it's time for lunch and then we'll tackle the other side of town," he planned out.

"You mean there's _more_?" Karasu asked in disbelief.

Genma laughed. "Yep, come on let's go. Times a'wasting."

* * *

**There was chapter 8. I hope you like like. Sorry it was so short, I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Anyway, reviews and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Cursing.**

**Well, here's chapter 9. I hope you like it. I would like to thank ****BVBfangirl247**** for your lovely review. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The week went by quick, Genma and Karasu enjoying each other's company. Genma was on a short mission as Karasu was walking around the village. She spotted Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

"Hey," she waved, walking into the ramen shop they were located in. She hadn't seen them since they were all in the Hokage's office.

"Hello, Sumiko," Sakura greeted. Karasu looked at her confused. Then she remembered.

Karasu rubbed at the back of her head awkwardly. "Um, about that," she laughed nervously, the only person who knew her real name was Genma and she didn't know how they were going to react. "Well, Sumiko isn't my name. It's Karasu."

They all stared at her. "Why did you say it was Sumiko then?" Naruto asked, looking more confused than enraged.

Karasu swallowed. "Habit. I used to be a shinobi and in my village I was taught to give an alias instead of my real name," she explained.

They all nodded. "That's actually a very smart idea," Sai voiced out.

"I should start doing that," Naruto exclaimed shoving some ramen into his mouth.

"Everybody already knows who you are, Knucklehead. You spout it about to everyone." Sakura hit him in the head; Karasu gave him an apologetic wince.

"No offence, but it's true. Everybody in my village talks about you all the time," Karasu agreed.

"So, I'm famous?" The blonde's eyes gleamed.

"Uh, sure," Karasu answered hesitanty. "So how have you guys been?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Good, thank you for asking. We've been training hard," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Good to hear." Karasu returned the smile.

"Hey there," a cheery voice greeted.

Karasu turned to look and came face to face with a masked figure that was bending down to her level. She gasped in surprise, not expecting the person to be right behind her. "Uh, hi."

The grey haired man's only visible eye was closed in a joyful smile. "Hello," he greeted. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah, just moved."

"Hatake Kakashi." He bowed.

"Hayashi Karasu. Pleasure to meet you." Karasu returned the bow.

"The pleasure's mine," Kakashi winked. Karasu was starting to think that all men in the Hidden Leaf Village were just like her old friends back in her village; friendly and flirty.

"You pervert," Sakura yelled at him. "She's our age."

"Is that so? Karasu looks much older than that," he defended.

"Actually, I'm a little younger than you guys. I'm fifteen," the raven haired teen admitted. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"You got to be shitting me," Naruto voiced out.

Karasu held a weak grin. "I'm afraid not."

"So that's why Sasuke was okay with using you. He thought you were older than you actually are," Sai thought out loud. Karasu knew that wasn't a factor for why she was chosen, but didn't say anything. At the mention of Sasuke's name, Kakashi's interest was turned back to Karasu.

"You were with Sasuke?"

Karasu found that the conversation had been veered into an awkward topic. "Uh, yeah." Karasu went up to grasp at her neck. Her fingers brushed over the velvet cloth. An almost visible light bulb went off in her head as she remembered that the Copy Nin in front of her had the Sharingan that could unlock the chakra constrictor that was wrapped around her neck. "You have the Sharingan," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Yeah. . .why?" Kakashi asked.

"This," she pulled at the collar. "You can get this off. Sasuke put it on me so I couldn't use my chakra and get away. He said that only someone with the Sharingan could remove the seal. Can you do that for me?"

The four of them stared at Karasu, eyes glancing down at the collar. Kakashi finally got his voice back. "Yes, of course. You should come to my place though, it'll be easier."

"Okay. See you guys later," she waved to Naruto, Sai, and Sakura.

"All this time I thought it was a necklace. It looked good on her too," Naruto muttered, causing a smack to the back of his head by the pink haired teen.

Karasu followed Kakashi back to his apartment. They lost their humor and got straight to business. "Can I see it better?" Karsu nodded and quickly putt her hair up in a sloppy bun. Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate up, revealing a thin scar running over his crimson eye. He closed his right eye and examined the dark cloth with a critical eye. "Can I touch it?"

"Do what you like. Whatever gets it off faster is fine with me," Karasu explained. The grey haired shinobi nodded and softly dragged his fingers over the collar. He trailed a finger all the way around the material, finding no endpoints, but instead a crest at the back. "It's the Uchiha crest," Kakashi told Karasu.

"Makes sense," she sighed. The Copy Nin curled his fingers under the fabric, testing how much it stretched. The collar only allowed his fingertips entry, the rest too tight to even think about fitting his whole finger through.

"Alright, I know what to do," he stated.

"Sweet. What do you want me to do?"

"Well. . .um. . ." Kakashi trailed off, somewhat nervous.

"Kakashi, what do I need to do? I don't care what it is as long as this thing is off," Karasu made clear.

"Well, I'm going to be needing to write things down on your back and shoulders, so you need to take your shirt off." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. Karasu was silent for a moment.

"I understand. Can I get a towel to cover my chest, though?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Kakashi walked over to the closet and pulled out a light green towel. He handed it to her and she pulled her shirt up and over her head. Karasu turned around and proceeded to unwrap the bandages from her chest that acted as a makeshift bra.

"Do I sit right here?" Karasu asked, back still turned to Kakashi.

"Yeah, that's fine." He crouched down to where Karasu was now sitting. "Since this is a small seal, we don't have to write anything on the floor," he clarified. Karasu nodded. Soon she felt the tickling sensation as Kakashi wrote kanji and symbols on her back and shoulders. He started chanting a mantra, quiet at first and then getting louder. He shouted one final phrase and a burst of energy ran through his hand and into the seal, the collar fluttered to the ground uselessly. A surge of joy ran through Karasu's body. She was finally free again. Along with happiness, she also felt her chakra flowing through her veins again.

Karasu quickly wrapped the bandages and pulled her shirt over her head. "Thank you so much," Karasu exclaimed, hugging the shinobi.

"It's no problem," he waved off, hugging Karasu back. The two pulled away when they felt a tremor vibrate the ground, a rumbled sounding in the distance. "What the hell is that?"

* * *

**There's chapter nine. i hope you liked it. My next update should be in a couple of days. Reviews and constructive critism are welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Barely any cursing, but it is there.**

**Hey, sorry I'm so late with this update. My family came down for the holidays and there was so much to do. I didn't have any time to write this so there's my excuse this time. Anyway I would like to thank ****BVBfangirl247**** for your lovely reveiw. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me and like the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The two ran towards were the tremor was occurring, plumes of dark smoke twisting up into the sky. The smoke was on the other side of the wall that separated Konoha from the other countries and villages that surrounded the great city. "That's a bit concerning," Karasu muttered to no one in particular.

"I agree."

Kakashi and Karasu turned their heads to the deep voice. A man wearing a black one piece with the hood covering his hair stood right behind them; he seemed to be the owner on the voice. "Well, hello Kankuro. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"I wish. I just got here. Came with Gaara to visit Naruto," the one known as Kankuro explained. "Well, hey there."

It seemed that the hooded man had just noticed Karasu standing there awkwardly and greeted her with a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Karasu," she replied.

"Kankuro," he announced and was then quiet for a moment, thinking. "Hey, my puppet is named Karasu, too."

The raven haired teen looked at him strangely for a moment before countering, "Who would name a puppet Karasu?"

"Who would name a kid Karasu?" He contradicted.

"Fair enough." Karasu then redirected her thoughts to the smoke and tremble that was being focused on the village. "What do you guys think is happening?"

"Can't imagine," Kankuro stated.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you're gonna like it," Kakashi responded. A grim expression fell over the brown eyed teen.

"Just say it." Karasu was thinking the same, but thought she was just being paranoid. Sasuke wouldn't cause such a commotion for her, right?

"Sasuke. . .might. . ."Kakashi trailed off.

"I know. I was thinking the same."

Kankuro was confused, giving the two a look to express that. "What do you mean by Sasuke. Why would he do something like this?"

Karasu turned towards him. "I ran away from him a little over a week ago. We thought that since he didn't put up much of a fight when I left and didn't pursue me in that time, that he had given up on me and lost interest," she explained while gripping her neck, nervous that she might be stuck with her captor again.

"Why does he want you?" Curiosity dripped from Kankuro's voice. Screams of terror erupted from the villagers around the little group; the smoke was growing darker and expanding, the shake was more violent.

"Long story. Right now we need to figure out what to do," Karasu commanded. The men nodded and waited for further instruction. "I'm sure that Tsunade-sama is already aware of what's happening and knows what to do. Let's go find her and see what she wants us to do to keep the village safe." The three of them started to run to were the largest assembly of shinobi was congregated.

"I need to go find my brother first," Kankuro declared.

Kakashi nodded. "Go find him. Make sure he's okay and try to stay out of trouble."

They said their goodbyes and parted. With newly regained access to her chakra, Karasu found that her stamina and speed was increased to her original limits. A small surge of pleasure coursed through her body as she realized this.

The two finally made their way to the crowd. "Any idea what's going on here?" Kakashi asked a dark haired jounin. The man turned around, his glossy hair swishing at the movement.

"We're not sure, but we'll find out soon," he replied uncharacteristically grim.

"Okay, where's Tsunade-sama, Guy?"

Guy pointed over to the busiest part of the horde. "Be safe, Kakashi."

"You too." With that said, Karasu and Kakashi raced to where he had pointed, squeezing through the tightly packed bodies.

"Tsunade-sama!" Karasu yelled, attempting to locate the fiery blonde. "Tsunage-sama!" Kakashi had finally managed to get through and latched onto Karasu's wrist, pulling her through the rest on the way. They were now standing in front of the Hokage, desperate for information.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi started, "What's going on? Is it Sasuke?"

"There's a high possibility that it's him. We don't know for sure since we're trying to contain the fire," she informed.

"What caused the fire?" Karasu piped up.

"We know for a fact that it was ninjutsu—an Uchiha's favorite jutsu is one for fire."

Karasu swallowed, she really didn't want to face the fury of the hot headed teen. "What can I do to help?"

"Go home and lock the door. We don't know what we're up against and need to be prepared if it's really is Sasuke."

"But, I need to do something. I can't just sit around while people are dying for me," she argued.

"You don't know what could happen—" Tsunade was interrupted.

"I do, and that's why I need to do something."

They were quiet for a moment, assessing pros and cons. "Go to the academy. We're evacuating the students and you'll take them to their homes," Tsunade finally said.

"Yes, ma'am. See you later, Kakashi." With that Karasu was running towards the academy.

The streets were packed as the villagers tried to find a safe place to hide. Parents were searching for their children, some not even waiting for them to be exhorted home as they sprinted to the academy. Karasu had finally navigated through the tightly packed bodies and towards the where lead shinobi was. "Hey, I'm here to help take the children home," Karasu stated to the mocha colored man.

Said man just gave her a skeptical look. "I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"I know, sir. I just moved in, but right now we need to get these kids home and safe."

"Alright, what's your name?" He asked.

"Hayashi Karasu," she responded.

"I'm Iruka, now you'll take the eldest ones. Can you handle that?" He questioned, pointing to a rather large pile of frightened youngsters.

"I'll manage," Karasu replied with a gruff nod. She walked briskly to the area Iruka had pointed to and began rounding them up. "Alright, I'm Karasu and I'll be taking you home. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you; just try not to do anything too stupid," she announced. "Understand?" Muttered yeses and slow nods confirmed that they had acknowledged the raven haired teen's statement and they were off.

The kids were near graduating age, so they knew better running techniques and the fastest ways to get to their homes. Not fifteen minutes later and Karasu had finally dropped the last kid off. "Alright, time for another load," she muttered to herself, sweeping a lock of black hair out of her line of sight. Karasu looked around a bit. It seemed to look like all the children and other villagers had found a safe place to keep away from whatever danger was soon to occur. Karasu decided what to do. She was going back to her and Genma's and lock the door like Tsunade had told her before.

Karasu jumped from rooftop to rooftop, decreasing the distance between the apartment and herself with each stride. From what she could see, the smoke was thinning out, meaning the fire was dying down. The raven haired teen pulled out Genma's keys and unlocked the door. Genma had given them to her before he left on his mission. She was flattered by how much trust he had given her and she repaid him with her own trust. With a satisfying thud of the deadbolt, Karasu walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. The children she had to escort were terrified and felt the need to panic the whole travel home, resulting in them using twice the normal speed and wasting a shit load of chakra.

Karasu reached down to her bag and pulled out her brush and proceeded to comb out the wind-tangled locks. "That's better," she murmured to herself and brought her knees to her chest. Something felt wrong. Out of place even. Karasu just couldn't place her finger on it. _It's probably because Genma isn't here,_ she reasoned with herself. _I miss him, it's too quiet otherwise._

"I'm glad you enjoyed your little vacation, now we need to get back work," a deep voice stated from behind the couch, voice oozing anger and malice. Karasu went ridged. That's what the feeling was; he was there.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter ten. I hope you liked it. Kinda of a cliff hanger, well not really since you probably already have a really great guess on who it is, but hey, a girl can try, right? Anyway, my next update should be in three to four days, maybe earlier if I don't exhaust myself first. Reveiws and constructive critism are welcome. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Hey, I'm actually somewhat on time with this update. I would like to thank ****xNomNomNerd**** for your lovely review. Sorry that this chapter is so short, I normally wouldn't do something like this, but I have a bad case of writer's block right now and wanted to get this in so I didn't keep any of you waiting. Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

His deep voice rumbled down into her very being. "S-Sasuke," Karasu whispered, stuttering in shock. No windows were open and she knew she had locked the door when she had left; so how did he get in? "How?"

"You think a few panes of glass and a wooden door could keep an S-rank missing nin out?" He questioned.

"I was kinda hoping so," Karasu muttered in reply. She heard Sasuke release a growl of annoyance behind her, but still refused to look at him; hoping it was all just in her head.

"Let's see you mouth back after I'm through with you," Sasuke threatened and started to walk towards the couch. This caused Karasu to jump of the couch and finally face the black haired male. In place of what was thought to be Sasuke was actually brown haired, blue eyed man looking to be about the same age as herself. Sasuke answered her silent question. "You really think I would enter my village without a disguise?" He tsked.

"Well, excuse me," she spat, anger rising. "When I heard your voice, I expected a black hair, hot headed nuisance."

That was the last straw. Sasuke had tried to be kind, well as kind as he could be, to try and make Karasu cooperate, but she just wouldn't. He really didn't want to resort to punishments and the slap had come out of nowhere, even shocking him as he had not meant to commit such an action. _Maybe I could try a different method, though,_ he thought to himself as he walked towards Karasu, seeing the hate glare in her eyes at him. Instead of punishment, Stockholm. He crossed the couch in one fluid swing over and saw Karasu tense, preparing for a hit. Instead, Sasuke grasped the back of her head and crushed their lips together. He felt her go ridged, but ignored it as he began to move his lips against hers. All of his pain and suffering, the need to be loved going into that simple act of passion. Karasu felt his emotions and slowly closed her eyes, exchanging her own. The absence of a father in her life had really taken a toll on her as a child. She had been teased for it and was left out of many father-child participations that her classmates had enjoyed. On pure instinct, the two continued the kiss, both relishing in the fact that they were revealing their pent up feelings to the other.

Soon, the need for oxygen made them pull away and catch their breath. "We need to go," Sasuke panted.

"I can't just leave them," Karasu refused.

"You can and will," he stated, end of discussion.

"But, Genma. . ."she trailed of.

Sasuke huffed. "What about him?"

"He let me live with him. I can't just ditch him without a goodbye," the raven haired girl explained.

"Then write him a note. I'll allow it," the fake brunette recommended.

Karasu clenched her jaw and looked at her feet, deep in thought and full of potential guilt. "But I don't want to go with you," she stated. No malice or pain filled her words, only honest truth.

"I know, but you'll warm up to me. I'm not that bad." He walked towards the door, hand poised on the knob. "I'm only giving you five minutes to get ready. If you lock yourself away and try to hide, I'll drag you out." With that, her turned the deadbolt and walked out.

"But I don't want to go with you," she repeated lowly to herself. Karasu knew that she had no choice. Genma wasn't here, Sasuke had already been able to stop Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, and she really didn't want to involve Kakashi into this mess. Grabbing her backpack, the brown eyed teen padded over to her room and packed her clothes. She walked back to the kitchen, maneuvering her arms into the straps. Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, she wrote:

_Genma,_

_Thank you for letting me live with you and for the wonderful week you've given me. I feel like we've known each other far longer than a mere week. I truly hope that you can forgive me for my suddenness in leaving, but I must go for the wellbeing of yourself. Please don't come looking for me, as it will only bring you misfortune. I hope that one day we will be able to see each other again and carry on with our conversations like there was no time lapse. Please forgive me._

_Love and hugs,_

_Karasu_

Karasu had just finished signing her name when she heard a door open. She quickly folded the note and turned around. "Ready?" She asked, no enthusiasm in her voice. Sasuke gave a curt nod and led them out of the apartment. With all of the commotion, none of the villagers noticed the two teens wandering the streets. Since Sasuke had grown up in Konoha, he knew all the weak spots and headed for one. The spot he had led Karasu too was just a normal wall that was lower than the length all of the rest of the walls were. The wall wasn't too short, but enough that you could jump over easily if you were a ninja. Karasu swiftly swung over after seeing Sasuke motion her to do so. She heard the leaves crunch under her feet as she landed and heard Sasuke's do the same.

"Where are we going?" Karasu asked after the long silence.

"Sunagakure," he replied.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Why not?" He responded. Karasu nodded in understanding. She was no longer trusted; therefore she now was not allowed information on their whereabouts. With her hands in her pockets and her eyes staring at her feet, she grudgingly followed Sasuke towards Sunagakure.

* * *

**Well. there was chapter 11. Again, I'm sorry that it's so short and I'll try to fight this block to get the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday. Reviews and constructive critisim are welcome. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cursing and some nudity, but not descriptive.**

**Okay, so this is definitely not Sunday and I'm sorry that I'm late. This writer's block is annoying, but I think I'm starting to get over it. Anyway, I would like the thank ****BVBfangirl247**** for your lovely review. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

They were four miles away from the village when Sasuke put his hands together and muttered, "Release." In mid-stride he poofed into his original black haired and matching eyes form. Karasu paid him no mind as she was silently begging for forgiveness to her newly met friends in Konoha. She knew that they would never hear her, but couldn't help it. It would take them five days to travel the Hidden Sand with the rate they were at.

It was the third day when Sasuke finally let them stop for the night. The forest was dispersing into desert and Sasuke let the two of them enjoy the last bit of leafy foliage before sand took over. The stars were gleaming, the moon full directly overhead, the soft breathing of another body sleeping. All the perfect conditions for the perfect slumber, though Karasu could not find it. She tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. None were as she felt the sweat and dirt covering her body soak into her pores. Slowly, trying not to rustle the brackets, she sat up and looked over to the sleeping teen. They had not stopped for a single break in three days and Sasuke seemed to be playing catch-up on some sleep. Ever so slowly, she removed the blankets and stood up, not once causing the Uchiha to stir. With more caution and stealth, Karasu made her way over to the river not thirty feet from the camp with a fresh outfit. She stripped and submerged into the lukewarm water.

A small sigh of satisfaction was released from the confines her chest. Karasu started pushing the water over her skin and rubbing the soil off. Soon, the filth washed off of her form and she sat quietly, relishing in the warmth of the semi-desert river.

A soft rippling sound interrupted Karasu's thoughts as she was on the verge of sleep. "What the. . . ?" She murmured, rubbing the confusion from her eyes. When she opened her chocolate orbs, Karasu found a completely nude Sasuke in her line of vision. "What the hell?!" She shouted, turning her now beet red face away from the naked form. "What are you doing?!" The raven haired teen sunk deep into the water, covering herself from the hungry eyes of the Uchiha in front of her.

"I saw that you were taking a bath and decided to join you," he responded simply.

"How can you be so casual about it? You're a guy," Karasu questioned.

"We'll be seeing each other's bodies soon enough. Why does it matter if we do it now?" He countered.

"Because I don't need to be seeing. . ._that_ at fifteen. I should be worrying about clothes or guys or something," she grumbled.

"Well, I'm a guy," he stated.

"Yes, I know that, Captain Obvious. What I meant was like chasing guys and relationship crap," she explained.

"And what about us?"

Karasu was silent for a moment as she started cupping the water up in her hand and pouring it in front of her. "I'm not really sure what's going on between us. I mean, I don't hate you like I did when we first met, but I don't particularly like you. I hope that doesn't sound too mean," the dark haired female described.

Sasuke shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "It couldn't. . ." he whispered so silently even he had to strain his ears to see if anything came out. _It can't be working this fast,_ he told himself. Stockholm syndrome took at least a few weeks to be developed.

"But, _why_ are you here?" She repeated, looking for a real answer. Sasuke simply shrugged his strong shoulders, moving the water around him.

"Didn't think it would matter. We're going to have my children soon," he answered.

"Why such the rush? We're teens, why not act like one?" Karasu suggested.

"Because there's always the chance that I could be killed or captured," the seventeen-year-old explained. "I'm an S-class criminal, remember?"

"Guess I forget about that then," she murmured. "Why don't you just do a transformation jutsu like you did in Konoha. We could go do teenage things."

"What's so good about doing stupid things for no reason?" Sasuke interrogated.

"'Cause you can and nobody cares, really. Just don't get caught, but I'm pretty sure we'll manage to avoid that." Karasu smiled as she remembered all of the stupid things she did with her friends.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Sasuke asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Well, Sunagakure is going to have a festival when we arrive there," the raven haired male informed.

"Perfect," Karasu exclaimed, a grin cracking onto her face.

Sasuke yawned. "Now, I believe we should go to sleep for real."

Karasu swallowed, she could've sworn that Sasuke was actually sleeping. Said teen stood up, him and all his glory, be in display for all to see. Karasu quickly looked away; she didn't want anything to become more awkward. She heard fabric rubbing against itself when Sasuke got dressed and waited a moment before getting out herself. She changed into the fresh pair of clothes and wandered back into camp. She lay down in her sleeping bag, suddenly drowsy at the late hour.

"I don't know why you try to hide your body so much; it's very nice," a deep husky voice cut through the darkness. Karsu's eyes flashed open when she recognized the voice to be Sasuke's and realized that he had watched her dress.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed at him, refusing to look into those onyx eyes.

"I don't believe in modesty." The answer was simple and he added a slightly innocent tone to it.

"I can see that," she spat. "Just shut up so I can sleep."

"Hn," he grunted. Karasu would've really started a whole lecture on the wrongs of peeking, but was suddenly died tired and let it go; she would deal with it in the morning. The dark recesses of sleep overcome her.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter 12. Again, I am sorry for the lateness. My next update should be on Sunday. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Okay, I am so late. I'm so sorry, this writer's block is killing me and I feel horrible for my lateness. I would like to thank ****xNomNomNerd**** for your lovely reveiws. Also, Stockholm Syndrome is a pshychological happening where captives grow attached to their captors, sometimes even to the point of defending them. Anyway, again I'm sorry and I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Karasu cracked her eyes open to see the sun shining onto the bright green grass. Dark brown orbs focused past the blades of grass to see the familiar spikey black hair that had always brought the same question to her mind on how it stayed up. Like always, she shrugged it off, concentrating on actually waking up.

Karasu groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Come on, get up. We have a festival to go to, right?" At this Karasu jumped from her sleeping bag and nodded quickly. She ignored the head rush and proceeded to pack up camp. Breakfast was forgotten as they left the protective confines of the forest and set foot in the gold sanded desert. The few grains of sand that were carried in the wind, whipped at the bare flesh the two were showing. Karasu ignored the small nuisance, though it appeared Sasuke wasn't able to do so. He stopped shorty, Karasu not waiting for him as she carried on. The dark haired male pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around his face before walking on. He quickly caught up to Karasu, easily matching her pace.

"What's wrong? A little sand get in your eye?" She mocked. Sasuke's glare was immediate as it was sent Karasu's way. Karasu simply laughed and continued walking, not saying anything else throughout the long travel.

Soon the duo approached the large cliff edged barrier that protected the Hidden Sand from its enemies. Sasuke preformed the jutsu that transformed him into the brunette again and recommended that Karasu do the same. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm sure the Leaf sent a missing person file about you and I don't want to cause another commotion," he explained and unwrapped the scarf when they neared the gates. Karasu sighed.

"Fine," she groaned. "What are the hand signs?" The ebony eyed teen showed her and stepped away when she nodded in understanding.

"You can't choose what you look like, the jutsu does it for you," Sasuke mention as Karasu started to mold her hands into the required shapes. Her stature shortened as her hair length grew, turning a cerulean blue. Icy blue eyes poked out from the long bangs, looking towards Sasuke. He smirked down at her when she noticed that he was now a head taller than her when it normally was about one-third.

"Not fair," she growled. Sasuke chuckled, and then froze. Uchiha Sasuke did not chuckle, let alone show any signs of amusement. He glanced at the now bluenette walking alongside him. He was still confused on how this girl was able to get so much out of him. "What's wrong?" She asked when she caught him staring. He simply shook his head and looked away. This irritated Karasu and caused her to repeat the question.

Not wanting to get into an argument he produced a lie. "You're weird." It was somewhat true, though it did not answer her question. The blunette puffed out her chest in defense.

"Am not," she huffed. The stance had a childlike quality that made Sasue want to chuckle again, but he did not dare. He had already shown too much and with Karasu's oversensitive intellect of emotion, he was starting to become an open book. The brunette clenched his teeth together and looked away. They entered the village easily, the guards just asking if they came for the festival. It was noon and the carnival did not start for a few more hours.

"What do we do until then?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" The bluenette responded.

"What do normal teenagers do before going to a festival?" Genuine curiously was hidden in his emotionless tone, but of course, Karasu most definitely noticed it.

"They get ready. Change into appropriate clothes and stuff," she explained. "Now, where are we staying so we can do that? A hotel?"

"No, we'll be staying with the man who is going to teach me some puppet techniques," Sasuke informed. Karasu nodded. "It's this way," he muttered as he started to lead the way. Karasu looked all around as they proceeded down the street. She had never visited Sunagakure and was fascinated by the clay buildings and fashion choices. Everything was so different than her home village. The man's house was on the other side of town in a remote section. His property was large, fences and various desert plants protecting his privacy. Sasuke slowly push open the large wooden gate and allowed the two entry. The gate gently swung closed on its own accord.

The aura of the courtyard was depressing and lonely, Karasu's sensitivity to emotions overwhelming her with the same feeling. She quickly became lethargic and tired, her movements slow. Sasuke seemed to be a bit excited with meeting his new sensei, though he didn't openly show it, only his swift walking being a sign. He didn't notice Karasu's onset of melancholy, her icy blue orbs losing its shine. Sasuke looked back at her when he noted that she was many paces behind him.

"What's up with you?" He questioned as he waited for her to catch up.

"I can feel the misery in this place," she answered when she finally was by his side again.

"So?"

Karasu swallowed, her depression growing as they went farther into the property. "It makes me sad. Like I have no reason to live." Sasuke looked down at her, confusion drew his brows together. He needed to fix this. If she committed suicide, then he would lose the Sharingan as well.

"Don't worry, once you meet the old man, you'll feel better. Alright?" He reassured. Karasu nodded, glad that they were nearing the ramshackle of a house. She was still lethargic and still had the need to crawl into a small, dark hole and die. The blue haired teen grasped her neck, her hand tightening with each step. Sasuke saw this from the corner of his eye and snatched it away from her throat, holding it down. Karasu blushed at the contact and pulled her hand away only to shove to into her pockets. Sasuke was confused by the red spreading over the bridge of her nose, but shrugged it off in favor of knocking on the aged door; Karasu was sure it was going to collapse.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," an old voice grumbled. Much shuffling was heard beyond the door and finally it open, the hinges groaning in protest. An old man was smiling; his closed eyes upturned and shriveled lips curving up. "Yes?" He asked, his voice shaking from timeworn vocal cords.

"Kentarō, I'm the one who asked you to train me," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, that's right. Come in, come in," Kentarō croaked. The two entered and was surprised to see that the interior was elaborate, clean, and organized; the complete opposite of the exterior. "So, who is this young lady?"

Karasu was shocked, he hadn't even opened his eyes from his smile and he still could tell of her presence; he was good. "This is Karasu," Sasuke introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Karasu." He bowed.

"Pleasure's mine, Kentarō-ojīsan," Karasu greeted as she bowed as well. Sasuke was right, the old man made the atmosphere cheery again.

"Please," Kentarō chuckled. "Don't use ojīsan, it makes me feel old." He laughed jokingly.

Karasu joined in. "Yes, sir." The laughter died out and the three of them stood in silence.

"You're fairly early, Sasuke," Kentarō commented.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, we rushed so we could get to the festival," he explained.

"Ah, yes, the festival. Very fun. I recommend that you should go unpack in your room so you aren't late," he suggested. Sasuke nodded and led Karasu to their shared room. The bluentte wasn't too excited about it, but knew that she had no choice over the matter. Luckily, the room was spacey and had a luxurious bathroom. Questions still popped into the teens heads about why the inside and outside of the house were so contrasted.

Sasuke laid his bag on the bed and began to unpack, sorting different objects to various places. Karasu walked into the bathroom, locking the door as she passed it. Karasu sighed as she looked into the mirror, a stranger looking back at her. The azure locks fell past her waist, way too long for her taste. Blue eyes the color of ice stared emotionlessly at her short form, which was slightly more tan than normal. "Definitely not fair," she growled to herself. Dumping her bag onto the counter, Karasu started to look for a fun outfit to wear. She found a short cerulean blue skirt to go over her fishnet tights and a white tank top. Her long hair was tied up, the bangs dusting over her eyes. Quickly, Karasu finished the look with blood red lipstick and light blue eye shadow.

"You almost done in there?" She heard Sasuke call from in the room. As an answer she exited the bathroom, tossing her backpack on the bed, and looking towards Sasuke. A flicker of amazement grazed over the brunette's features, before being smothered by that emotionless mask Karasu learned to be his shield.

"Ready?" She questioned. A curt nod was passed to her direction and the teens left.

* * *

**There's chapter 13. I hope you liked it. I tried to make it a little longer than my other chapters. I'm not sure when my next chapter will be posted, but I promise it will definitely be within at most five days. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Warning: Cursing**

**Hey, I'm so sorry that I'm late, but I just have no time over the holidays or during break. Anyway, here is chapter 14, yay! I would like to thank ****xNomNomNerd ****for your review. I hope I haven't lost any readers from my absence and hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The streets were lined with festive lanterns, excitement buzzing in the air. Karasu walked quickly through the crowd, trying to get Sasuke to match her pace. "Come on," she whined, "There's too much to do in too little time."

"We'll be fine, there's plenty of time," the brown haired missing-nin grumbled as he purposefully walked slower. Karasu was jittery with excitement, it had been such a long time since she was able to go to a festival and she was sure as hell going to make the best of it. She saw one of the workers at a booth try to get people to come and play one of his games. She knew that he had probably rigged it, but with her being an ex-kunoichi, it was worth a shot and the odds would be in her favor.

"Sasuke, can I have two hundred yen?" She asked as if a child would ask their mother for money for some candy.

"Why?" He asked in complete disinterest.

"So I can go get a prize from that booth." Karasu held out her open palm.

"You know the guy made it so that it's impossible for people to get a prize, right?" Sasuke was still refusing.

"Yes, but we're not just people. Being ninja we can win easily," the bluenette countered.

"And the guy will know that, too. He'll refuse to even let us play."

"Damn it, Sasuke, do I look like a ninja?" She was referencing to her short form.

Said raven haired male sighed and started to walk over to the booth, Karasu close in tow. Sasuke gave Karasu the amount of money needed and stood aside to watch.

"Hey, little lady, what can I do for you today?" The man from behind the counter asked, black gaps filled the space where several teeth should be.

"I want to play." Her icy eyes held confidence. She gave him the money and waited for the directions.

"Okay, well what you need to do is take these darts and throw them at the black balloons; if you hit any white ones, you're automatically disqualified," the man explained giving Karasu three cheap, thin darts. The man turned a switch on and the balloons started to move in a horizontal line. Karasu was about to curse at the absurd rules, but held her tongue so she could keep up her concealment. Sasuke also found the rules ridiculous as he was now glaring at the man running the booth. "Good luck, you'll need it," he snickered, thinking that he had just suckered another poor soul.

Karasu knew she was about to prove the bastard wrong as she pulled her arm back and hurled a yellow dart forward. Karasu aimed the dart to just catch the balloon, nicking it, but otherwise popping it. The man's grin faltered for a moment before it widened even more, thinking that the hit was just luck and not many of his customers stayed being lucky at his booth. Karasu's smile widened though, too, as she repeated the action with the other two balloons. The man gave her a baffling look as she put on an innocent, cheeky smile and cheered, "Beginner's luck!"

"A-are you a ninja?" He questioned accusingly, jabbing a bony, finger in her direction.

"No sir," she replied politely. "I'm an artist." The man glared at her and grumbled some profanities under his breath.

"What do you want?" He growled, motioning to all of the stuffed animals that hung on the walls. Karasu looked around at the animals before looking out into the crowd. She saw a little girl with light purple hair and bright blue, sapphire eyes. She looked to be about six and was excited that she could attend the festival with her parents that looked to be busy shinobi.

"Hey, little girl," Karasu called for her. Both the girl and her parents looked up at Karasu. The little girl looked at her parents before scurrying towards Karasu.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's your name?" The bluenette questioned as she put her hands on her knees to be eye to eye with the little girl.

"Aika," she answered.

"Well Aika, pick whatever you want." Karasu motioned to the stuffed toys that covered the wall.

"Hey, you can't have her choose something!" The man denied.

"Shut up," Karasu quickly snarled at him and then looked back to the purple haired girl. "So, what would you like?" Her voice was filled with softness as not the frighten Aika with her sharpness to the old man.

"The bunny," Aika replied, a bit shy and confused about why Karasu was asking all these questions for.

"Hey, I want the pink bunny," Karasu commanded at the man. "The _big_ one," she said as he reached for the baseball sized rabbit. He grumbled more profanities as he grabbed a pink bunny the size of a small panda. As he handed the rabbit to Karasu, his hand seemed to be stuck on the soft fabric as he did not let go. Karasu gave a sharp tug and then had the stuffed animal all to herself. A kind smile smothered her features as she handed the rabbit to Aika. "Here you go, Aika. Have fun with the rest of the festival." The light blue eyed teen gave a bright smile.

"Thanks, miss!" Aika exclaimed, clutching the beast of a plush toy on her tiny arms. She ran back to her parents and excitedly showed them her bounty as Karasu and Sasuke quickly walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, hands deep in his pockets.

"I didn't need a stuffed animal and Aika will probably get more use out of it than me," the short girl replied casually.

"No, I mean snap at the guy. You were the meanest I've ever seen you before," Sasuke detailed. It was true; he had never seen Karasu so harsh, even when he first took her.

"He called me a bitch when he was grumbling under his breath. I don't take kindly to being called a bitch."

"So, you become one?" Sasuke was trying to comprehend her actions.

"I'm warning you," Karasu growled, giving the brunette a death glare. Again, Sasuke was tempted to chuckle, but kept it down in his throat. The two moved on, playing more games—even Sasuke would do one once or twice—and eating fried delicacies of the festival. Somehow in all of the commotion, Sasuke and Karasu were separated, each having no sight of the other.

"Karasu!" The brunette called. "Karasu where are you?!" He was frantic; this would be a perfect time for if she wanted to escape again. "Fuck!" He yelled into the crowd. "Karasu!" Sasuke kept trying. "K—!" Two hands wrapped around his mouth, preventing her name from spilling over his lips and only allowing a muffled ending to a yell. Sasuke whipped around to see the owner of the hands and looked down to see Karasu's short form.

"Stop yelling my name" she whispered fiercely, taking her hands away from Sasuke's lips.

"What happened, Kara—" Again he was interrupted.

"_Stop saying my name_." Karasu's voice was filled with intense seriousness.

"What the hell is going on?" This name thing was starting to annoy him.

"I just saw Kankuro," she replied.

"So?"

"So?" She mocked him. "So, he heard my name and he perked up. He started to look around for me."

"First, don't mock me. And second, his puppet is named Karasu, too. He was probably just responding to that," Sasuke brushed off.

"No he wasn't. I met him back in Konoha. I talked to him briefly, but we became friends pretty fast."

"Well, you're disguised, remember? He' not going to notice you," The blue eyed missing-nin reasoned.

"But he'll remember my voice. He's going to put two and two together if you keep shouting my name," she explained. Sasuke thought about this for a moment.

"Fine," he complied. "We'll be careful, but if we get separated again, I _will_ call your name." Karasu nodded, finding the statement reasonable.

"Then we just won't get separated again," she stated as she grabbed Sasuke's hand. Her eye widened instantly was she realized what she had just done. Sasuke made no move to detach their interlocking fingers and seemed to not even notice the action. Karasu calmed down when she saw this and just went with it. Karasu started to absent mindedly rub the pad of her thumb over the smooth flesh of the top of Sasuke's hand, feeling the tendons and bones under the thin layer of skin. Sasuke's grip tightened suddenly, almost too tight as he yanked her in between two food stands and into the alley. It had seemed that his restraint had snapped like a rubber band as he shoved Karasu against the hard clay wall. The brunette crushed his mouth against Karasu's, his hands grabbing at her thin waist. Karasu moaned under his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get closer. She had no idea where this unexpected action of passion came from, but relished in its effect.

Sasuke moved his lips down to her throat, giving butterfly kissed over it until he reached the junction of her neck and shoulder. Karasu panted as she looked over to the street they had just came from to give the Uchiha more access to her hot flesh. The brunette quickly bit the junction and gave it an apologetic kiss when he heard Karasu yelp from the pain. He continued his attack on her neck as Karasu grasped locks of his hair and pulled him closer, looking hazily over the crowd with half-lidded eyes. The, one particular mocha skinned teen caught her eye as he passed by and caused Karasu to choke on he own breath.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, kinda I guess. Someone might know who the teen is, but I'm giving no hints and letting you guys figure it out. Anyway, I hope you liked it; I had this in my head for a while, but never had the time to write it down, I'm glad I didn't forget. My next update will be in the next two days ****_I promise_****. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Cursing and slight adult contact.**

**Holay crap am I sorry for being so late. I've been so busy and this writer's block is a bitch. Just when I feel that I've been cured of this wretched curse, ****_Bam!_**** it's as strong as ever. Well, I would like to thank ****BadassxKunoichi**** for your review. You're gonna be kinda pissed at me though, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The boy looked over at the alley, locking eyes with Karasu. The bluenette froze, she hadn't seen Renjiro since the day Sasuke kidnapped her. Of course he hadn't recognized her blue hair and eyes the color of ice form, but he somehow had a feeling that he knew that form. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours, years, decades, _centuries,_ and here she was pinned to a wall and looking like a whore, and the worst part, right smack in front of her best friend. Using the hair she had grasped as leverage, Karasu looked away for a brief moment to yank Sasuke off and shove him back. She turned away from him and looked back into the crowd, longing and loneliness deeply embedded into her icy eyes. She scanned the horde of bodies for Renjiro again, but she couldn't find the dark haired, mocha skinned teen. _Where is he? He was _right_ there!_ She whimpered to herself. Long, cold fingers wrapped around Karasu's upper arm, yanking her back to look at him.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled at her. What made her just completely freak like that? Karasu didn't pay attention to Sasuke's screaming words as she looked over her shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of her childhood friend; though, of course, he was already gone.

"Renjiro. . ." Karasu whispered to herself. Sasuke yanked on her arm again.

"Karasu, what the hell happened? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, instantly regretting the latter question as he did not mean for it to slip out.

"No," she murmured. "No, everything is fine. Let's just get back to the festival." Karasu released her arm with a quick tug and began walking out of the alley, hoping slightly that she would run in to Renjiro and possibly hear his familiar voice.

"Stop," Sasuke commanded, his voice low and deadly. Karasu did as she was told and stopped, turning to look at the Uchiha. "What happened? You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I was, but I don't want to do anything in a dirty alley where everyone can see me and think I'm just some slut that wants a quick fuck," the bluenette answered, her voice emotionless and her eyes dead.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. How did she come up with that thought? I mean Sasuke could hardly remember his own name with all the erotic thoughts that crowded his mind. "What do you mean? What happened for you to think that?" He asked, trying as hard as he could to keep the concern out of his voice, though he knew that she could probably see it in his eyes.

"I," she started, but didn't know if she should tell him the truth. She looked at the ground quickly, before retreating back up to meet Sasuke's coal black eyes. "I saw a friend from my old village. His name is Renjiro and he saw me. He didn't recognize me, but I just feel. . ." Karasu trailed off.

"Someone from your village is here? Shit, we need to go." Sasuke grabbed Karasu and dragged her down the other side of the alley. The two ran back to Kentarō's house, Karasu still depressed about the Renjiro incident. Kentarō seemed to be asleep as the hour was late and he was nowhere to be found. Sasuke released his jutsu and the black haired missing-nin pulled Karasu into their room.

The Uchiha shoved Karasu to the bed and slammed the door. He stared at the depressed teen, the tightness in his pants still a prominent issue. Sitting on the bed, Karasu released the jutsu as well, the hair tie falling out of her shorter hair and landing carelessly onto the bed's covers. Sasuke decided to test his luck and walked over to where Karasu was sitting.

"Wha—" Karasu started before she was cut off by Sasuke's soft lips. He started to move them against Karasu's, making no move to add his tongue into the equation. Karasu placed her thin hands on his strong chest, the plains of muscle chiseled and taunt. She started to push against the hard chest. At the slight resistance, Karasu thought that she should let him continue with his ministrations, that'll do them both good. But an image of Renjiro flashed into her mind and had promptly destroyed the idea quickly. "Get off!" The command was muffled by Sasuke's lips; his hand went to grab the back of her neck. Karasu shoved him away with such force it caused him to stumble back a couple steps. The raven haired girl clenched her eyes shut and lowered her face to the ground.

She was ashamed. Not quite sure of what, but definitely ashamed. Maybe that Renjiro had seen her back in the alley? Or maybe that she liked what Sasuke was doing, but just couldn't handle it. Hell, it could've been when she was first captured, how she was too weak to defend herself.

"What the fuck is going on? And don't tell me that it's nothing, 'cause that is way too big of a fucking understatement," he growled. Her behavior was really starting to annoy him. Karasu was silent. Sasuke tapped his foot. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"I just, gods, I don't know how to explain this. It's just that when I saw Renjiro, I felt guilty." Her voice dripped with melancholy.

"Who's Renjiro?" Sasuke questioned.

"The friend I saw at the festival."

"So what? What does he have to do with _anything_?" Sasuke went over to sit on the bed next to Karasu, irritation still etched on his face and clear in his voice.

"We were really good friends, almost bordered on a romantic relationship. He was going to ask me out soon; I could tell," she answered, still looking at the floor.

Sasuke felt jealousy boil from his core. "What were you going to say when he did?" He grit out.

"I would accept," the dark eyed girl replied honestly.

"I see," Sasuke spitted. "Well, you're with me. You need to cut the 'Renjiro' crap out. Got it?"

"I'm sorry. All I need is some time."

And he gave her just that.

* * *

**Well, there was chapter 15. I hope I can update soon, but I'm not really sure if I can since I'm starting to apply for IB. I really don't want to do it, but the parents want me too, so I probably should. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See Ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Warning: Cursing and a bit of violence**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would like to thank ****xNomNomNerd, Silvermist, and dancingwithinsanity (By the way I love your idea and will definately use it in my next chapters.) I hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke and Karasu had last communicated. Every time she saw Uchiha was when Kentarō was training him or when they were passing each other, Karasu trying desperately to stop and ask him to talk to her. Each time he would simply glare and brush her off.

All she wanted was a little time to clear her mind of Renjiro, not to have Sasuke give her the silent treatment. "He's being so childish," she would mutter to herself as she tried to find something to do in the long, quiet days. In the end, Karasu would just simply sit outside and draw the landscape of the yard. She was far enough to not hear the commotion of training, but still be in sight if Sasuke were to quit his little strike and talk to her again.

There was no such luck as her hours were filled with uninterrupted silence. The dark eyed girl's mind would wander as she would sketch the bark on the nearest lifeless trees; thoughts of escape sometime clouding her right mind. Karasu would grumble nonsense about him not even noticing that she had left. But she felt like she wouldn't be able to will herself to stray from the ebony eyed man. Karasu attempted to convince herself that it would be useless since he would just simply steal her back, like the incident back in Konoha.

No matter how hard she tried to persuade herself that, Karasu couldn't accept that being the reason she wouldn't leave. The black haired ex-kunoichi felt that the true answer was the heavy feeling in her chest. Whenever she felt the urge to run away from the Uchiha, a hard lump lodged itself deep in the pit of Karasu's chest. She would try to swallow the lump down, but it stuck like glue.

Karasu now, was practically running down the hall towards the room that she shared with the recently mute man. She had now decided that she was indeed going to run away. She ignored the lump—that increased in size each step she took—and focused on getting out of the house. She felt a little bad about leaving Kentarō without a goodbye, but she had to leave unnoticed and if that meant sacrificing a goodbye, then she was whole-heartedly fine with it. Karasu was close to the room when an unexpected figured had emerged from it. It was Sasuke and he looked up to see where the sound of pounding feet was coming from. A glare was aimed Karasu's way as he learned that it was her feet that were creating the noise.

Karasu slowed down her pace and attempted to ignore the fiery Uchiha as he walked past her. She did not succeed as she involuntarily greeted him with a "Hi." She watched as he said nothing and continued his walking.

Something had now snapped in Karasu, the sight of him turning his back to her completely igniting her anger that had only been mere embers a few seconds ago. "What the hell, Sasuke?!" She yelled. "Why are you being such a prick? I told you that I needed a little time to think, not a whole freaking week of you pretending that I don't exist!" The raven haired missing-nin did not turn around nor respond to Karasu's shouted accusations. He acted like Karasu hadn't said a thing.

Karasu had officially snapped. She rushed over to Sasuke, pulling her arm back and curling her fingers in the process. She ripped her fist forward, aiming for the spot right underneath his shoulder blade. Karasu knew that this would catch his attention since she had targeted for a tender area that would, more likely than not, knock the breath from him.

She could hear the _whoosh_ that signaled that all of the air in Sasuke's lungs had rushed out as he stumbled forward from the impact. "Answer me, damn it!" She screamed. Sasuke whipped around, anger swirling in his Sharingan induced eyes. The Uchiha grabbed Karasu by the arms and shoved her against the wall, slamming his hands by her face.

"Don't _ever_ hit me again," he warned, his voice low and threatened.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would've talked to me," she defended immediately.

"You fucking told me that you needed some time alone! Can you make up your damn mind?" He shouted, slamming one of his hands closer to Karasu's face.

"I said _some_ time. Not a fucking week of silence," she yelled in reply.

Karasu placed her pale hands on his solid chest, trying in a weak attempt to shove Sasuke away. Finally, she wrenched her hand back and opened her hand. With a flat palm, Karasu aimed to plant a firm slap on his pale cheek.

Before this was possible, Sasuke crashed their lips together. Karasu's hands fell to her side, useless as shock coursed through her body. The lump in her chest dispersed; now being replaced with a warm feeling.

Regaining use of her arms, the raven haired girl grabbed the back of the Uchiha's head, pushing them closer as she intertwined her fingers in Sasuke's dark locks. Sasuke opened his mouth, hot breath warming Karasu's lips as he licked them, silently begging for entrance. She immediately granted it and they began to fight for dominance. Sasuke quickly won the battle and ran his tongue over the nooks and crannies of his lover's mouth.

Karasu moaned at the contact, quickly darting her own tongue into Sasuke mouth to get a more concentrated taste of him. He didn't protest as he rubbed the side of his tongue against hers. Sasuke regretfully ripped his mouth away from Karasu's.

"Let's finish this where there's more privacy," he breathed. Karasu nodded hastily, smashing her lips onto his again while Sasuke lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around the Uchiha's waist and he grabbed her thighs, right below her rear, to prevent her from falling. He then swiftly walked over to the door he had emerged from, opening it and closing it speedily.

* * *

**And there was chapter 16. I'm sorry that I keep teasing you with the relationship with Sasuke and Karasu, but I'm trying a new writing style that doesn't rush into sex and keeps you guessing. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Warning: Cursing and graphic sex**

**Okay, wow. I am so late on this update. I apologize deeply. I would like to thank ****dancingwithinsanity,****Slivermist,**** and a guest reviewer for your lovely reviews. I would like to thank all my lovely readers that I had been teasinng with Sasuke and Karasu's relationship. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, it's what most of you have been waiting for and I tried my best to make it hot ans shit. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke dropped Karasu on the bed, falling on top of the pale girl. In the fall, their groins rubbed together, forming delicious friction and eliciting a moan from each of them.

The two invaded each other's mouths; lips attacking, teeth clashing, and tongues fighting for dominance. Sasuke let Karasu win, encouraging her tongue to dance with his in an enticing kiss. The wet muscle slid over every inch of the Uchiha's moist cavern. She moaned at the taste, the flavor making a rush of heat target in between her thighs. Sasuke ripped the front of her shirt open, not willing to break the kiss and slid it off her pale shoulders.

Karasu gasped as the cool air hit her hot skin, letting Sasuke gain control of the kiss again. In return, the dark eyed girl ran her hands clumsily up the tight expanse of her lover's torso, her excitement getting the better of her. Groaning in disappointment, Sasuke broke the kiss to let the raven haired girl pull the shirt from his form. Instantly, Karasu sat up and attached her mouth the exposed skin and licked and sucked, happily hearing the sounds of approval from the man above her. More heat rushed to her nether regions with each groan and grunt the Uchiha let out.

Sasuke pushed her back onto the bed, an _oomph_ escaping her lips as she made contact with the mattress. He straddled her, a knee on each side of her hips as he placed his hands by her head; hovering over the smaller body. He lowered his head down towards her own, Karasu ready for the pale lips as she slightly parted her own. He avoided her mouth all together and placed his lips be her ear.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," he whispered huskily. The already tight coil in her stomach tightened painfully.

"Good."

She could practically hear his lips form into a smirk. One moment there were still a couple of layers of clothing separating their bodies and in the next there were none. Sasuke's hot, hard length was pointing up proudly as it was pressed against Karasu's stomach. His calloused hand slid roughly down her side. He passed her womanhood completely and ran his index finger lightly on the inside of her thigh. Karasu whined, aching to be touched. "Sasuke," she made her disappointment vocal.

"Yes?" He teased, knowing what she wanted. Karasu inched her core towards the Uchiha's rough fingers. His smirk grew as he backed his hand away a little, just out of her reach.

"Sasuke, come on," she commanded weakly.

"What?" He played dumb.

"I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me," she accused, mustering all of her irritation so she could put some venom in her voice.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not. Just tell me what you want me to do." He continued to rub right below her womanhood, barely toughing the heated skin.

Karasu blushed furiously, turning her already flushed skin beet red. The nerve of him! Wanting her to tell him what she needed, what she writhed for. How embarrassing and degrading was that? "Sasuke," she whined, not wanting to give in to his demand.

"Yes?"

Karasu sighed, swallowing her pride for the moment. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought her lips to the shell of the fair skinned man's ear. "I want you to take your fingers and fuck me with them. Fuck me until I come," she whispered darkly. Sasuke shuddered at the tone and the request, his cock throbbing.

"As you wish." With that Sasuke thrust two thick fingers into her tight entrance. Karasu gasped and winced at the uncomfortable and slightly painful intrusion. Sasuke did not stop to let her adjust, keeping to his word as he extracted his digits and pushed them back in. He started an intermediate pace, keeping a watchful eye on the dark haired girl's expression, making sure he wasn't pushing her too hard. The missing nin's ministrations grew pleasurable in no time, causing Karasu to squirm.

"Faster, Sasuke," she moaned, arching herself into Sasuke's body. She was panting. A thin sheen of sweat enveloped Karasu's body as her moans grew louder. "Yes, yes!" She was so close.

Sasuke stopped suddenly and pulled his fingers out, watching Karasu's face drop. "The fuck, Sasuke?" "I was just about t—"

"Patience," he interrupted her. He raised his fingers to his lips and licked them, slow and sensual. When he was done, Sasuke asked a simple question. "Are you ready for the real fun?" Karasu mumbled in reply. "What now?"

"I've been ready. Hurry up, you bastard," Karasu snapped breathlessly, the spot in between her thighs aching. A mischievous smirk reformed itself onto the raven haired.

He grabbed his almost painful length and placed the tip at Karasu's entrance. With one swift motion, he entered Karasu and broke through the thin skin that protected her virginity. A muffled cry died in the dark haired girl's throat as to not slow Sasuke down. She could feel the Uchiha hesitate and rocked her hips, silently telling him to carry on.

He pulled out and quickly slammed back in all the way to the hilt, pleasure coursing through his body from the tight heat. Karasu gripped Sasuke's shoulders hard, digging her nails into the pale flesh. Red crescent shapes were imprinted each time Karasu lost her grip on the broad shoulders as he pounded into her ruthlessly. Karasu started to moan loudly, the sensation overpoweringly good.

"Oh, god, yes!" She screamed.

"That's right. I'm your god now," Sasuke grunted. Swiftly, he placed a hand on her lower back and flipped them over, earning a shocked squeak of surprise from Karasu. The Uchiha was now on his back as Karasu straddled his hips. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up, before slamming Karasu back on his hard cock.

The brown eyed girl threw head back in ecstasy, enjoying the way Sasuke's cock penetrated her core deeper. "Yes, fuck yes!" Karasu moaned. Sasuke continued to groan and grunt his approval. The room was full of the smell of sex and the lewd noise of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

Karasu was the first to come, her orgasm sending her to nirvana and clamping her velvety walls around the Uchiha's thick length. Her juices dripped down her thighs and onto Sasuke's. A few more thrusts and Sasuke had his own spiral into nirvana. He rode out his orgasm as wet, sticky fluid splashed Karasu's insides. The salty fluid stung a bit on the slight tears adorning her walls, but Karasu didn't mind. She instead focused on the tingling feeling left over from her orgasm.

The two caught their breath, looking at each other with a knowing glint in their eyes. "Ready for round two?" Karasu questioned, a little humor lacing her words.

"As long as you can keep up."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I tried my best. I'll try to get the next update in by next week. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character.**

**Alright, so here's the latest installment. I would like to thank ****dancingwithinsanity****, ****xNomNomNerd,**** and ****Slivermist**** for your lovely reviews.**

**And to the reviewer who decided to point out every flaw I've made in this story, I'm sorry I couldn't be as perfect as you. I don't know if you're reading this or decided to stop after chapter one, but the only reason I used those jutsus was to show that Karasu was a good candidate for Sasuke to choose. I didn't try to make a Mary Sue character as you seem to be implying. Also, I did say that constructive criticism is welcome, just not flames.**

**Sorry for my little rant, I just needed to defend my actions. Well, I hope you like the chaper. Enjoy!**

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day mapping each other's bodies. Memorizing every scar, every curve, every dip, every detail of each other. The room was hot and smelled of sex, not that the occupants cared. Not many words were exchanged, only long moans and loud profanities.

Karasu had her head rested on the Uchiha's hard chest, walking her fingers over the warm, taunt skin. "How much longer do you need to stay and train with Kentarō?" She asked.

"Few more days. I've almost perfected the jutsus he's teaching me," Sasuke answered.

"What are they for?" Karasu sat up a little to see his face.

"Just as a precaution for our family," he answered smoothly. Karasu was shocked. Whenever Sasuke had talked about the future, he had stated something about an heir or that the Sharingan would be passed down. Karasu knew that it _would_ be a family, but she just never expected that Sasuke would admit it.

* * *

The training was over and Sasuke and Karasu were ready to leave. Kentarō was a little sad that his only company was leaving, but was glad to see the two do something with their lives.

"Call or write, but don't do both," Kentarō joked as he hugged the brown eyed girl. She let out a small feminine chuckle as she pulled back.

"Okay, Kentarō. Thank you again for letting us stay," Karasu repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I told you: the pleasure was mine. Come back anytime." He turned to Sasuke and murmured lowly to him. "Take good care of her. A girl like her only comes once in a life time."

Sasuke stiffly nodded at this, not enjoying the relationship advice. He turned to see Karasu's cheeks flush at little at the comment she overheard. "Alright, let's go," The black eyed missing-nin stated, walking towards the crumbling entrance of the compound. Karasu followed close, still not liking the deserted atmosphere.

The village was bustling with activity, Sunday chores needing to be completed. The two walked down the streets slowly, not too eager to leave just yet. They people watched, staring contently at the busy strangers.

"Where are we heading next?" Karasu broke the silence.

"Where ever," he replied lazily.

"What do you mean?" This perked the ex-kunoichi's interest.

"I don't have a specific time or place I have to be at the moment. We'll just go where ever the road takes us, for lack of better description," Saasuke explained, watching intently at the playing children they were passing.

"Oh, okay." Karasu didn't know what else to say. The whole time she had spent with the fiery Uchiha, they had to be somewhere by a certain deadline.

The silence was back and didn't leave as the black haired pair left the village gates and headed into the sandy dunes. The sun wasn't that bad, being it was winter, but the real problem was the grains of sand that whipped their faces with the wind. It was troublesome at first, and then just turned down right painful as any bare skin was beaten raw. Neither made a sound though, just simply enjoying the calming silence.

Around sunset the topic of dinner was brought up. They would be approaching a well-known village soon, perfect for a night's stay.

"Any good restaurants you know of there?" Karasu questioned.

"Nothing five star, but there's this one restaurant that has some pretty good ramen," he responded. Karasu nodded in approval and started a meaningless conversation, trying to prevent another void of silence until they entered the village.

It worked and she quit speaking, finding her words meaningless now. Her brown orbs traveled up to the night sky. The full moon was so bright that it blocked out the stars' light, making the sky a never ending black ocean.

They approached the diner Sasuke had talked about and entered. The place was practically empty, only a few stragglers here and there. A hostess seated them quickly and they ordered the house ramen, not even glancing at their menus.

"What did you learn with Kentarō?" Karasu questioned, tearing the edges off of her paper napkin out of boredom.

"A lot of different techniques. It's always good to have a variety of jutsus," Sasuke stated, picking up his napkin and starting to imitate Karasu without realizing. "I saw that you were drawing a lot. What did you draw?"

"Trees, trees, and more trees. All dead. Seriously, for such a cheerful man, Kentarō sure has a depressing place." She took a sip of her tea.

"A bit ironic, I think."

"Yep."

* * *

The meal was satisfying to the two young adults as they paid and left. The wind was softer that it had been during the day, gently rustling the two raven haired individuals' clothing.

"There's an oasis with a natural hot spring just a little ways off," Sasuke stated as they walked.

"Are you suggesting something?" Karasu teased, a small smirk plastering on her lips.

"Only if you're up for it," he challenged as his dark eyes clouded with something more intimate than amusement. Karasu gave a curt nod, a smile replacing her smirk. Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her down an ally. They ran out of the narrow opening and past a few forgotten buildings before they were back in open desert. The sea of sand was much more majestic in the night sky than it had been during the heated day.

The sand slipped and slithered under their pounding feet; they used some chakra to fuel their speed as they moved gracefully. The pair approached thriving tropical plants and a small pool with the night sky reflected on its surface.

"Beat cha' in," the pale girl exclaimed, rushing forward and throwing her clothes off her body. Sasuke dashed after her, drops of water pelting his face from the splash she had created while jumping in. He, too, stripped but entered the spring in a refrained matter. The warm water stopped at waist while he stood at the shallowest end.

Karasu looked at him as he just stood and watched her swim around. "What are you doing?" She asked, glad the water was hiding her body from his scrutinizing gaze. She knew that it probably didn't matter much as they had already explored each other's' body to the highest degree. The brown eyed girl went to ask another question when she only got silence in reply. "Don't you know how to have fun in a spring?"

"Oh, I know how to have fun. But it just doesn't involve swimming," the Uchiha replied, his voice dripping with lust.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Karasu egged him on, gently stoking her hands and feet under the water to stay above the surface. A feral growl was heard before the dark haired ex-kunoichi was roughly pushed against the far side of the spring, her back pressed hard, but not painfully, against the coarse rock that held the water. Every inch of flesh that Sasuke came into contact of Karasu's body was on fire.

She could feel his hot erection press against her belly as his lips attacked her throat, his teeth nipping slightly at the soft skin. Want and need pooled in her stomach as a long moan slipped from her mouth. Karasu could feel an overwhelming pressure against her chest that wasn't caused by the man in front of her's actions. It was caused by the sheer, raw emotion she could feel being transmitted in the ministrations.

Karasu finally understood why she couldn't force herself to leave the Uchiha while he was ignoring her. It wasn't guilt about leaving Kentarō without a goodbye, it was something deeper.

"Sas…Sa…" She tried, her moans getting in the way as the dark haired man traced his tongue down her throat. "Sasuke, I-I think I loved you."

Said Uchiha froze.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Warning: Sexual content and cursing.**

**Hey, I'm back with the latest chapter. Well, I hope you like it. I would like to thank ****chloejaynehart**** and ****Slivermist****, for your lovely reviews.**

Karasu's stomach twisted painfully in an unpleasant way. She cursed herself silently as she realized how much she just fucked up. Sasuke removed his mouth from the pale throat of the raven haired ex-kunoichi in front of him and set his chin on her shoulder. He stared at the dark wall that Karasu was pressed against and continued to grip the thighs that belonged to the long legs that were currently wrapped around his waist.

"I. . ." his voice came out a hoarse whisper, feeling as though any noise too loud would shatter the moment. "I'm not really sure what love is and isn't since Itachi. . .died, but I think I love you, too." Karasu let out a shuddery breath she didn't know she was holding. At least what he had just said wasn't rejection. Sasuke pulled back to look Karasu in the eye; onyx meeting chocolate.

Remembering their intimate position, Karasu grinned and crushed her lips against Sasuke's, glad that she didn't ruin their relationship. . .or whatever it was. Sasuke felt the same and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, not caring if he had her permission.

Karasu didn't care in the slightest and reached down in between them to stroke the Uchiha's rock hard length. Her fingertips lightly traced the engorged flesh, enjoying the groans of irritation from the teasing ministrations. At least she learned _something_ from that blasted Icha Icha Paradise.

"Stop being a fucking tease," Sasuke growled against her lips as he readjusted, thrusting his hips up a bit to raise Karasu higher, the friction causing them both to moan. The raven haired girl wrapped her pale fingers around the Uchiha's cock and pumped. The rhythm started slow but soon picked up speed. Sasuke bucked his hips forward involuntarily and groaned loudly. The tight coil in his belly was ready to burst; he was so close.

Then the hand was gone, along with the delicious friction. "What the fuck?" He breathed, glaring at the girl in front of him.

Using the wall as leverage, she lifted herself up and down, rubbing her folds against his length, moaning loudly. Sasuke groaned, too, and backed his hips up, placing himself at Karasu's entrance. He was tired with these games.

He glided in smoothly, enjoying greatly the tight heat. He wasted no time in thrusting harder and faster. Karasu let out a long stream of curses as she was pounded into the rock behind her. She hardly noticed the dull ache in her back and focused on the pleasure.

"You like being fucked against a wall, hmm?" Sasuke growled, his pace becoming erratic. The unfinished hand job had caused him to lose stamina as he was about to come. Karasu felt close, too.

The Uchiha came with a muffled cry as he shoved his face into Karasu's shoulder. He continued his thrusts until he felt Karasu clamp around him; she too spiraling into nirvana.

The pair panted, sweat clung to their flushed skin. Sasuke pulled his flaccid length from Karasu and backed up. The brown eyed girl stood on shaky legs and leaned against the wall. She then started to walk to the edge of the spring.

Sasuke watched with observant eyes as she pulled herself from the pool and sat on the rocky ground. Both pairs of eyes started to droop, a sudden need to sleep overwhelming the two. Sasuke swam to the edge of the spring and folded his arms on the ledge before resting his head there.

Karasu pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head on them, letting sleep pull her into a comfortable darkness.

Line

Two men watched as the young girl pulled herself from the spring. She was probably in shock as her movements were shaky. She must've felt terribly violated. The men chastised themselves for being late. They weren't able to save Karasu from her tormentor.

"Just use the sleep jutsu already, Kakashi," one whispered, the stars caused the thin metal hanging from his lips to glint slightly. The grey haired man nodded and preformed the needed hand signs. Almost instantly the two began to doze off.

"Let's hurry. We need to get Karasu to some place safe," Kakashi stated before rising from his hiding place. The two were racing through the desert when they approached the teens. It was at the end of the act while the Uchiha had backed away from the pale girl.

"Why couldn't we have gotten here sooner? We could've stopped him."

"Genma, it's not your fault. We got here as soon as we could," Kakashi stated reassuringly as he walked to the sleeping girl. Genma pulled a blanket from his backpack and followed the Copy Nin. He wrapped the blanket around Karasu's naked shoulders and lifted her in his arms, careful to cover her bare form. Kakashi grabbed the raven haired girl's bag and her discarded clothing.

The two looked at the sleeping Uchiha. He was of no interest to them as the search for him had ended six months ago. Tsunade had stated that he wasn't causing problems and only wasted man power if someone tried to capture him.

The men ran off, leaving Sasuke alone. They ran until they were a few miles away from the oasis before stopping. The chocolate haired man placed the sleeping form gently on the ground. "Can you hand me her clothes, Kakashi?" He asked.

Said man handed the previously discarded clothing to Genma as he turned around to give her some privacy. Genma carefully dressed the pale ex-kunoichi, avoiding his eyes from her nude form.

When fully garbed the brown eyed man lifted Karasu into his arms again, cautious not to jostle her. "Where to?" He questioned.

"Anywhere but Konoha. Sasuke'll be expecting her there for a  
little while," the Copy Nin replied starting a decent pace. Genma nodded and followed.

**Well, there was chapter nineteen along with some tension and new conundrums, I hope. Sorry if it's a little boring towards the end; I feel like it kinda is. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

The two men ran quickly; one holding Karasu close to his chest. Kakashi knew of a secluded cave not too far from Suna and headed there. It would hopefully hide the three long enough for Sasuke to give up or for him to be caught at Konoha as Tsunade had set up traps for his arrival.

"Should we wake her up yet?" Genma questioned.

The silver haired shinobi looked over at Karasu before answering, "No, let her sleep some. She's had a rough time with Sasuke."

* * *

Onyx eyes opened as Sasuke lifted his head. Most of his body was still submerged in the water while his arms were crossed in front of him on the edge of the pool, acting as a makeshift pillow.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the sandy horizon. There was too much silence. Normally Karasu's soft breaths would fill the air. Looking around for the absence of sound, Sasuke noticed that the pale girl was not where he had seen her fall asleep.

Quickly rushing out of the water, the Uchiha scanned his surroundings. His breathing quickened and his searching became more frantic. The rational part of his mind was telling him that she was probably just behind a shrub using the restroom but it was just too wrong. Something was out of place, or more rather someone wasn't in the place.

Still unclothed, the raven rushed around the little oasis searching for Karasu. Finding nothing, he realized that Karasu was gone. Sasuke became enraged. This was the first person he loved since his family; the first person he told that he loved.

Throwing his head back, the black haired man yelled. Cursed. Shouted. Roared.

At that moment, Sasuke truly felt utterly alone.

* * *

"What time is it?" Karasu mumbled, rubbing her wrists into brown eyes.

"Around noon," someone answered. Karasu froze, that wasn't Sasuke but it was familiar.

The black haired ex-kunoichi sat up abruptly, now fully awake. "Genma!" She gasped. Her eyes locked onto chocolate ones. She jumped to a standing position and ran over to hug the jounin.

Genma chuckled and returned the hug. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

Karasu pulled back from the embrace and looked up at his face before realizing something. "Wait, why are you guys here? Where's Sasuke?"

"You don't have to worry about him anytime soon," a voice said somewhat bitterly.

"Kakashi?" Karasu said slowly, turning to where the voice had come from. She repeated her questions.

"We got you back. He can't hurt you anymore." The brunette smiled.

"B-but I liked being with Sasuke," Karasu responded, looking back to the man with the senbon in his mouth. Kakashi walked over to Genma.

"He was only making you think that. It's probably a jutsu from his Sharingan," the grey haired man told her.

"No, that's not true. I know it's not. Guys, I'm really glad to see you but I need to get back to him. Please, tell me where we are so I can figure out how to get back." She spotted the entrance to the cave and headed to it. The two men raced to block it.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that. I know you're confused but you're just gonna have to stay with us. We'll protect you."

"I don't need protection, Genma. I just need to leave," Karasu hissed. She went to walk in between a gap the men created but they quickly closed it.

"Remember back in Konoha? You hated Sasuke. He's just playing with your head," Genma stated.

"I know but it's changed. Our relationship has changed. We actually like each other now," she defended.

"You're staying here."

* * *

She left. She left without a word after he had just confessed his feelings; something that took all his being to do.

But Sasuke needed her back. Karasu had his seed within her and he couldn't just let an Uchiha—especially one that was his son—out into the world without knowledge of the clan and Sharingan.

Oh, he would get Karasu back and this time he wouldn't keep heron such a loose chain.

* * *

Days passed and the three continued to take shelter in the cave. Kakashi or Genma would occasionally go out to get some food to last them for a few days while the other would keep watch on Karasu. They waited for word on Sasuke from Konoha.

Two weeks passed and Karasu was growing irritable. She sat around, staring at a wall or at the ground. She didn't bring up the conversation on leaving since she already knew that the two men would instantly refuse.

She lost her appetite and became an insomniac. Genma and Kakashi grew worried.

Finally, Karasu had decided to bring up the taboo topic again. She didn't even frown when they immediately refused, but uttered on sentence. "What if I told you that I'm completely in love with him?"

* * *

**Okay, so wow, I am so sorry. I haven't updated in forever. Some shit bag who enjoys creating viruses had one that attacked my computer and it took forever to get it back from the computer doctor. I'm so sorry about that.**

**I put my author's note down here so you could just read the chapter without me bothering you with my apologies.**

**A HUGE thanks to:**

**dancingwithinsanity**

**Slivermist**

**Sukki 18**

**Luna Shiyoru**

**and anyone else who is still reading even though I'm almost always late as hell.**

**Sorry if it was kinda short or seemed rushed but I promise you it will get better (at least I hope you think so.)**

**Well, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. See ya!**


End file.
